Torn
by cherrytone
Summary: Bella & Edward go to college together. Edward won't change Bella until after they are married. Bella meets a man who can dazzle her like Edward can, who is he?Who will she choose? & will her past come back & take it all away.My 1st Fanfic.Please R&R Thank
1. Chapter 1

Prologue BPOV 

Standing across from me is the most magnificent man I've ever seen. He sweeps his hands down my cheek, my heart speeds up, and I know he can hear it as he smiles. He feels my warmth and I can't believe that he can still dazzle me after all this time.

I was caught up in his beautiful topaz eyes that I almost didn't realize what was behind me. My entire life, Renee, Charlie, I saw my self growing up having children, and Jacob along with his brothers, my brothers in a sense

It wasn't until I felt his strong cold arms around me and I heard the most wonderful voice, "Bella, you're okay, I'm here," that I realized that I was dreaming. I was sweating, why was I sweating?

"Oh, Edward! I love waking up in your arms."

"I love you waking up in my arms as well my love, now go back to sleep."

I looked at the red numbers on my alarm clock. 3:00. I still ad three more hours of sleep before I had to get up. I just wanted to stay awake and be there in his arms.

"Time to go back to sleep, my love."

He started to hum my lullaby. My eyelids unwillingly drooped back to sleep.

Chapter 1 The End is near 

The school year is coming to and end only three more weeks. It feels like an eternity. Since Edward's return we have been inseparable, except during interim times, which consisted of Charlie's mandatory separation time and the brief moments I needed to shower. It is excruciating, I am so anxious when I am not with him. Although, when I am with him he makes me fill out countless college applications. I had no desire to do so, I mean what was the point? After all, after graduation I was going to be changed.

For the first year I will have to stay way form people because that is when I will be most susceptible. It will be a dangerous time for me to be around humans.

At dinner one night Charlie wanted to say something, He was never very good with expressing his feelings, well neither was I until Edward.

"Bella, we need to talk."

"Yeah, Cha- Dad."

"I'm going to conditionally lift your grounding."

"Conditionally?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does!**

** This is my 1st FanFic. I would love any help on it. It starts a little slow, but it will pick up. I promise.  
**

Chapter 2 The Decision has been made

I would be ungrounded if I spread out my time with my other friends, other than Edward, is what he meant. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt again, if Edward were to leave again. I know he won't, he can't. Besides the only real friends I have other than the Cullens is Jacob. I'm not sure he wants to be my friend anymore. Why would he? I want to become his mortal enemy, a vampire.

During one of my usual visits to the Cullens, Carlisle, uncharacteristically called me into his office. I had been in Alice's closest with her while she was trying to decide which outfit to dress me up in. I'm not sure what to think about being called into Carlisle's office, I had only been in here a couple of times, but never formally. When I walked in I saw Edward sitting sheepishly in one of the leather chairs facing Carlisle's desk.

"What could this be about?" I thought to myself. Then I realized that the reason must be concerning my change. They must be making arrangements.

"Have a seat Bella." Carlise said with a sensitive authority.

As I sat down, Edward took my hand and gave me a reassuring squeeze. Any doubt I had about Carlisle keeping his promise disappeared, until Carlise began to speak.

"This decision should about being changed should not be made lightly. The family, along with myself would love nothing more than for you to become an official member of our family. After discussing it with Edward and hearing his side of the situation, I have to tell you that he loves you very much."

I smiled, and Edward gave my hand another squeeze.

"I think that you should except Edward's offer."

My face froze as my hand dropped from Edwards. I could tell that Edward was looking at me with concern, but I didn't care. What was Carlisle saying?

"I think that when you are ready to be married, then you will be ready to be changed. Neither decision should be made lightly. So, after yours and Edward's wedding…"

But you said…we decided….the vote…." I cut him off, I wasn't even sure what I was saying, I just wanted him to not be saying what he was saying.

"Yes, but I believe that Edward has compromised and you should too. This couce should be made by BOTH of you."

"But its my life….I already…we voted…" I stammered on trying to create some sort of coherency.

"Now can you tell me why you want to be changed?" Carlise asked. As if he didn't already know.

"Well, first of all, the Volturi will kill me and would endanger, unnecessarily the rest of the family. " My first consistent sentence since this crazy talk began. He just nodded and expected me to continue.

"I love Edward, he is my life, I want to be with him forever and I am going to grow old and he won't, I will die!"

He nodded again then said, " okay, now, tell me why you are opposed to marriage."

"Well, first of all, I'm too young, I can't, Renee would be devastated, and besides, look at Renee and Charlie's marriage. They married young and it was the kiss of death for them!" I rambled so quickly, it wasn't unit he gave me a confused look and Edward smirked, that I realized what I had just said. My face blushed so red, I'm sure I looked like a tomato. So I tried to recover.

"We can be together, why do we have to be married?"

"Bella," Carlisle sounded sterner now, "I think that you need to rethink your priorities. A marriage by itself is a tremendous commitment, whoever it will not rip you away from your life, it will not take away your family, it will not deprive you of growing up or from having children." He continued as just sat there staring at him.

"This decision should be made equally with both of you consenting. I think that you should take as much time as you need, do not worry about anything other than being one hundred percent ready to make both commitments. Until then, I can not change you."

I just kept starring at him. How can be going back on his word? Why his he doing this to me? Does he not even care?

"Bella, I love you like a daughter, I want you to be a part of the family. We all want you to become a member of the family; it already feels like you are. However, I do not take robbing someone of their life for granted. It is a very delicate decision."

"But…what about…graduation?" I stammered.

"I think that you should take Edward's offer."

I saw a smile go across Edward's face. I just sat there and folded my arms in a huff.

EVOP 

She is so cute when she gets mad; I love it when her face gets all red. Just one of the many things I'm going to miss when she is changed. I am not particularly happy about it, but I do want to be with her. She didn't even notice when Carlisle slipped out of the room.

I still don't understand why she doesn't want to marry me. Is the thought so repulsive? I guess I can't blame her, why would she want to be married to a monster.

"Bella, please don't be mad, " I said as she just sat there and huffed, so I continued. "We love you, I love you. I want to be with you more than anything." She just huffed and scowled at me. "Bella," my tone more serious, "If you don't want to be with me just say so." Now, I was pouting. I'm sure I didn't look as adorable as she looks doing it.

Her scowl faded into sadness. How it broke me inside to see her sad.

"I do want to be with you, can't you see that?" I want to be with you forever. You're the only person that I can even see a future with. You are my everything."

"Me too."

"Then why can't I just be changed so we can start our new lives together?"

"Why won't you marry me, if you wanted to be with me? Can't you see, we have already started our lives together?"

She just sat there with her arms folded, her expression softened. It was less angry, more strained, sad, and probably a little confused.

"Bella, I told you, no I promised you that I will never leave you. I want you to be completely ready when are changed. I don't want you to miss out on anything. I want you to be able to have the human experiences that I never could. I most of all don't want you to regret anything."

Her face melted in a sea of tears. "I love you Edward, I want to be with you. I just don't know if I'm ready to get married right now."

"That's okay, we have all the time you need. I will never leave you!"

We dissolved into each other's arms. If I could cry, I would have tears streaming down my face just like her. "I want to stay like this forever." I said in our heartfelt embrace.

She looked up at me with a hurt expression on her face and ran out of the room. I sat there stunned; I didn't understand what just happened. When a heard a crash I was released from my motionless state. It sounded like something big was thrown down the stairs. "Great, Emmet and Rosalie are fighting, again." I thought to my self as I got up to see what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does!**

**This is my 1st FanFic. I would love any help on it. **

Chapter 3 EVOP

I ran to the stairs to see what was the matter this time. I glanced down at the bottom and saw Alice with a strained expression on her face. I don't know when I've seen her look so worried and helpless before.

"I'm sorry Edward, I wasn't on time. I didn't make it." She thought to me through her dry sobs. I looked and Bella was crumpled at her feet. If my heart would've been beating, it would've stopped right then. I was at her side so fast I was so worried, I didn't even noticed when Carlisle pushed aside to get to her. He examined her and did what he could for her.

"She had a pretty bad fall, I can only do so much for her here, we have to get her to the hospital now." Carlisle said with urgency.

That was all I needed to hear, I scooped her up so fast and was at the Forks Hospital so fast. I'm not even sure if I drove or ran, all I could think about was Bella.

Carlisle met me at the emergency room, where they worked on her. She was banged up almost as bad as when James attacked her. Why can't I keep her safe? She is in so much danger every minute we are together. Why do I keep putting her through this?

I was sitting at her bedside when I felt someone touch my shoulder. It was Alice. She looked so remorseful.

"There is nothing you could've done, it was my fault, she is always in danger when she is with me. I should've just wallowed in my misery and let her get on with her life like she was supposed to."

"Edward, you know that she is a danger magnet. There is nothing you will ever be able to do about that. I mean you were gone and her best friend became a werewolf. She hung around and entire young pack. She is much better with you in her life. You want what's best for her, that's what she needs."

All I could do was nod. I knew she was right, but I couldn't help but feel guilty like it was my fault somehow.

"Edward, everything will work out. You two will be happy." Alice said this as she pointed to her head, "I know."

"What did you see?" I asked.

"This is why I couldn't make it to her in time, I was having a vision, then it blurred into her falling down the stairs, I was just coming out of it when I heard her fall. The timing was just too close together."

"What did you see?" I asked again, slightly frustrated, but mostly at myself. I shouldn't have to rely on Alice's visions to keep Bella safe. I should always be there. From now on, Bella is not going anywhere without me. I will always be at her side. I will be there to catch her before she falls. Nothing like this will ever happen again. I can't allow it. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to her.

Alice shook me from my thoughts with her own thoughts, she was showing me her vision.

Bella was smiling. We were all together as a family. We weren't in Forks anymore. It looks like we were somewhere back east. Bella had on a Dartmouth hoodie on and she was laughing with an armful of books. She blushed slightly, I couldn't see who she was talking to but whoever it was, was making her laugh and blush that thought warmed me. I was glad that she was going to be okay. She was going to be happy. The thought made me happy. As it was about to show who she was walking with the picture flashed to the stairway at our house in Forks. Tears filled Bella's eyes as she ran and then tripped, stumbled and then fell helplessly down the stairs.

I was dry sobbing. I should've been there to catch her. Why did she go running from my arms? She belongs in my arms, I need to protect her. I love her.

"I'm sorry Edward, I should've been there." Alice's thoughts interrupted me again.

I waved her away with my free hand, my other one was in Bella's, "It's fine Alice, It's not your fault. I should've been there."

She had a faint smile, "Do you need anything? You should probably hunt soon."

As soon as she said this I realized that I had a problem. How was I going to hunt and stay by Bella's side? I couldn't take her with me, that is not an option. I will have to have Alice help me.

"I will, but you will need to stay with Bella when I do go." She nodded, gave me a quick hug and she was out the door.

I just sat there and starred at my angel laying there in the hospital bed. My nonbeating heart was aching. Then she began to stir. She was crying in her sleep. I have never seen her cry before. "Don't go, Don't leave me." She moaned.

BPOV

I was in our meadow standing across from me is the most magnificent man I've ever seen. He sweeps his hands down my cheek, my heart speeds up, and I know he can hear it as he smiles. He feels my warmth and I can't believe that he can still dazzle me after all this time.

I was caught up in his beautiful topaz eyes that I almost didn't realize what was behind me. My entire life, Renee, Charlie, I saw my self growing up having children, and Jacob along with his brothers, my brothers in a sense.

It wasn't until I felt his strong cold arms around me and I heard the most wonderful voice, "Bella, you're okay, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" that I realized that I was dreaming. I hurt, why am I in so much pain? The ache is all over my body. It must be from my dream. Edward never wakes me up.

"Oh, Edward! I love waking up in your arms."

"I love you waking up in my arms as well my love, now go back to sleep."

He started to hum my lullaby. My eyelids unwillingly drooped back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer Does!**

** This is my 1st FanFic. I would love any help on it. **

Chapter 4 BPOV

After I was released from the hospital, I was in a daze. Everything happened so fast, my life became a blur. Edward was always at my side. He never left, I practically had to force him out of my bathroom when I wanted to shower.

"Bella, I will have my eyes closed. I can't leave your side for a minute, I do not want anything to ever happen to you again." He said with pleading eyes.

I tried to comfort him, I smiled and hugged him, "I will be fine, you can wait right outside the door. He sighed and resigned to his fate and sat down outside the door. I leaned over and kissed his cheek. He rewarded me with a faint smile, "please try to hurry, I can't bear it when I am not by your side."

Other than the few moments that stood out with Edward I felt like I was in a whirlwind. I was still recovering from my fall; I had finals, and graduation. Its funny in the past two years this is the first big accident that I had that was actually what it was. It was simply a fall down the stairs, nothing too unusual for a klutz like me.

My teachers were lenient with my final grades, I'm sure. I was getting so many looks from everybody. I just blocked them out as well as I could. Renee flew out for my graduation; she was there with Charlie as I walked across the stage with my new accessory, Edward. Not that I mind because I love having him there. This is a little cheesy to think, even for me, but he completes me. I'm not sure why I can't marry him, I love him with all my heart and I want to be with him forever, but something inside me is not ready.

We are going to go to Dartmouth together, well actually, all the Cullens are going. I am actually getting pretty excited. I thought I missed all the application deadlines, but I'm sure that Edward made some sort of a donation to the school, how big I don't know. I do know that Charlie and Renee are so proud that I am going to an Ivy League school. They don't like that I am going so far way and are nervous about Edward going with me.

I was packing my room and I knew Edward had to feed; his eyes were turning an onyx color. "Edward, just go. I know you need to feed. I will be fine, I will just stay here and pack." I was looking at the boxes spread out around the room.

"Okay, just let me get Alice."

"No, don't worry about it, really. I will be fine. Just go. The sooner you go the sooner you will be back." I could tell he was still hesitant. "Please, just hurry. I will be fine I promise."

"You promise?" He sounded stressed. "Yes, packing is so wrought with danger." My voice was saturated of sarcasm. He finally seceded and gave me a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "Be safe," he said with an earnest look in his eyes. I just smiled, slightly relieved. I have always been a private person. As much as I love Edward, I still need my space sometimes. I know that he loves me and just wants me to be safe so I'm okay with his persistence to stay by my side.

Just after Edward left there was a knock at the front door. Who could that be? Charlie and Renee were out right now, so I got up and carefully walked downstairs, making sure my clumsiness doesn't take over. When I opened the door my breath was caught in my throat. I can't believe that he is here.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5BPOV**

He stood there filling my doorway with a sheepish and strained smile on his face.

"JACOB!" I ran to his chest and hugged him. I missed him so much. He was my best friend. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around me, just then he stiffened.

"I can smell them."

"Yeah, because Edward refuses to leave my side. He insists on being there to catch me before I fall, which is a full time job because I am so clumsy. I was finally able to convince him that I could be left alone for an hour or two without endangering myself."

"NO, one of them is here!"

I sighed, "ALICE!" I called up the stairs to my room. She poked her head out and smiled, "Just pretend that I'm not even here."

"See, Edward thinks I need a protector every second so that I don't find some way of hurting myself. He seriously thinks that it is a full time job."

He just smiled timidly. "I know what he means, keeping track of you is like a full time job." He just hugged me tighter. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. Now I'm moving across the country."

He stiffened and gently pushed me from his embrace. Jacob always made me feel good, I could tell when he was getting upset and might loose control because he started shaking. I gently grabbed his hand and he stopped shaking, but I could tell he was still upset.

"Don't worry, they're not going to change me." I tried to say it with more optimism, but I think it sounded more strained.

"They're not?" He looked confused and relieved.

"No, I am going out there to go to school, to live my life and to get as much out of it as I can, that's what they want me to do. Now that I have thought about it a lot, I am actually looking forward to it. It should be fun. But I will miss you."

"I will miss you too. I am happy that they will not be breaking the treaty because I would hate to have to do something that I know would make you unhappy." He pulled me back into an embrace. "Now I can tell the pack that the Bloo- Cullens," he caught himself before he could say bloodsuckers, he knows how much that bothers me. He continued, "will not be breaking the treaty."

"No, they won't, at least not anytime soon." I tried to say with as much optimism that I could muster. They are not breaking the treaty because I can't marry Edward right now. I still don't completely understand why. He hugged me tight, who knows when we are going to be able to see each other again. "Promise that we will stay in touch. That we will write, email, or talk on the phone, at least every once in a while so that I know you are doing okay. You can help keep and eye on Charlie for me."

"I promise." He just hugged me tighter.

All of a sudden I heard a low growl. Jacob stiffened and gently pushed me away and stood in front to protect me from wherever the growl was coming from. I looked to see Edward crouched in attack mode. "You shouldn't be hear you dog!" Edward said this with as much venom in his voice as I have ever heard. "Get away from her!"

Just as Jacob was starting to shake, Alice was in front standing between Edward and us. "Now Edward they are just saying good bye. I am here, everything is fine, she taps her finger to her head, "I know."

"How could you let him that close to her?"

"Right now with you acting like some crazed obsessed boyfriend is the most danger that she has been in all day. So you need to calm down right now!" I can't remember when I heard Alice with so much authority.

I reached for Jacob's hand and gave him a calming squeeze, which seemed to help because he took a deep breath and stopped shaking. He turned to me and looked me in the eye, "I hate to leave you with them, but I know they care, I can't stay here any longer I have to go back to La Push." He gave me one last hug; I am really going to miss his warmth and friendship. "I promise," is all he said before he disappeared into the woods to head back home.

Alice was trying to calm Edward down. She must have been screaming at him in his mind because they weren't talking, she was just staring at him intently. Finally, Edward stood up looking slightly defeated. He slowly walked over to me and gave me a hug when he stiffened, "You smell like one of them."

"Well, I will go up and take a shower so I don't smell like either one of you." I was upset that he ruined perhaps the last times I would ever see my best friend.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6BPOV 

After all my good-byes were done, Edward and I were headed to the airport. All of the Cullen's belongings including there are being shipped. They left a couple days ahead of us so when we arrived everything was already in place.

I thought that Edward and I would share a room, but when we got to the house that was even bigger than the one in Forks, I found that I had my own room. It was actually kind of nice. Edward had been extremely clingy since my fall, not that I mind all too much because I love him. I love being around him, he completes me, but a girl's got to breathe a little.

"What do you think?" Esme asked with excitement.

"I love it." I said honestly. It truly is a beautiful room. There is a huge window on the back wall; the walls were a beautiful tan color except for one accent wall that is a deep blue. My bed is a queen size platform with a deep blue and tan comforter and pillows. One of the walls is covered with bookshelves that hold hundreds of books, CDs, and movies. There across from my bed is a huge entertainment system with a flat screen TV, which, I am sure, is connected to a surround sound. Then there is my closet, walk-in, and of course Alice has already filled it with clothes. Connected to the room was a bathroom with a full-length mirror, a shower, and a jetted tub. Again, Alice has already filled the cabinets and drawers with Make-up, accessories, and all sorts of toiletries. It is absolutely perfect. I still have a hard time excepting things like this, but I am getting used to it. It is how they show me that they care. I just wish there is something that I could do for them.

"We thought you might like some privacy, so we wanted to give you your own room."

"Thank you so much." I gave here such a big hug; I wanted to show her my appreciation. "Its perfect."

Esme smiled and Alice came up and gave me an excited hug. "Did you see the closet? I know we are going to have to go shopping!"

"Oh, joy." I said with sarcasm.

"Please don't take this away from me. I am so excited."

"Okay, yeah, lets go." Edward never left my side for a minute. From the plane, the cars ride, even during the tour of the house. I finally had to ask him to wait outside the door while I used the bathroom. He did not seem to like that very much. Even when Alice dragged me shopping he was there, standing right outside the dressing room.

"Edward this is getting ridiculous, I can keep an eye on her while we shop," Alice said finally getting frustrated with Edward's persistent watching.

"Do you remember the last time I left her alone, you let her walk right into the arms of that…" He couldn't even finish his sentence because he knew if he did it would make me unhappy.

"Yeah, she was saying good-bye to a friend, it was fraught will peril." Alice said with sarcasm. "We are just shopping. Just give us some girl time."

Edward gave me a kiss and a hug, "Be Safe," and grudgingly walked out of the store.

I gave Alice thankful eyes and gladly went on shopping with her.

I wonder if Edward is going to insist on being in all of my classes with me. I didn't have to wonder long, when we got back from our shopping excursion, our schedules were on the table.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 First DayBPOV 

There standing near the front of the room was him, the guy I saw at lunch. He was starring at me. Edward followed my gaze and let out a low growl that no one besides myself could hear.

"I don't like the way that guy is looking at you."

"Why? What his he thinking?" I asked a little frustrated at his reaction, but at the same time part of me was really curious. I am so glad that Edward can't read my thoughts. I don't want to hurt him; I know how jealous he can get.

"It doesn't matter, I just don't like it."

EPOV

As we walked into the final class of the day was excited, only one more class then I get to take my love home and kiss her and lay with her. She hesitated and I stiffened in response as we entered the classroom. I followed her gaze to find out why. There at the front of the classroom was a guy starring at her. I do not like the way he is looking and my Bella.

"There she is. She is taken though, look at the way he has his arm around her. It's the same as in the cafeteria. He seems to be extremely possessive. I wish I had a chance to at least meet her."

"I don't like the way he is looking at you."

"Why? What his he thinking?" Did she sound irritated?

"It doesn't matter, I just don't like it." I didn't like it. He is looking at her the same way Mike Newton used to look at her.

Great class is about to start; the sooner we can get this over with, the better. Wait, is he the TA? He is! Just perfect, now I have to put up with him all semester. He better not think about touching my Bella.

BPOV 

Why is Edward acting so weird? I know he has been a little clingy lately, but why is he acting possessive all of a sudden? The second we walked into the classroom he let out a low growl that no one beside myself heard. Luckily.

As soon as we took our seats the class began. It was the same curious man from the cafeteria. He can't be our professor, he is too young looking, he's only maybe 21 or even 23 years old. Then he began to speak, I am fascinated by him, not like Edward, I love Edward, but there is something about this guy.

"Welcome to English Literature 1800-present, I am Tristan,"

My thoughts cut him off briefly. His name is Tristan. It's like that fairy tale of Tristan and Isolde. He probably already has his own Isolde. Like I have my Edward.

"The TA for Professor Brown. There will be a study session for those who are interested Monday, Wednesday, and Friday from 4:00 – 5:00 and longer if needed. This will be the set time for this semester if anyone as questions about any of the works that we will be studying this semester. I will also take over a few classes for Professor Brown throughout the semester as needed. Now, are there any questions?

"Since there are no questions so far I will be handing out the syllabus. This is a class schedule which includes all the reading assignments and when your papers will be due. There will be weekly response papers due every Friday. We will be reading one to two authors every week. There will be at least one book every week that will need to be read and two 8-10 page papers due throughout the semester. The book list along with the ISBN numbers and all assignment dates are on your syllabus.

This class is going to be a lot of work. Luckily we have a TA to help. I will be going to those study sessions. I hope Tristan is nice, I don't know what it is about him that fascinates me. He has blue eyes that contrast against his olive skin that seem to run deep. I am so curious as to what is behind those eyes. I know that no one can even come close to Edward, I love him so much, but I have never felt this kind of curiosity before Edward. Why would I feel this way now?

Tristan continued, "Our first reading will be _Wuthering Heights_ by Emily Bronte."

That was all I needed to hear. I love that book; I would definitely love to read it again, especially because Edward always gives me a hard time about reading it. When I looked over at him, I noticed that he rolled his eyes. I just smiled. At that moment my eyes connected with Tristan's. Why would he be looking at me with a sea of people around me? It made my heart flutter for a second. My gaze was ripped from his when I heard a low growl emit from Edward's chest. He was glaring at Tristan. I yanked his hand to tear him away from his glare and pull him out of the classroom. Class had ended early since it was the first day and Tristan wanted to give us an opportunity to get the books we needed and to start reading.

As soon as we were clear of the room Edward stopped and tilted his head back and held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger.

"Bella, not right now. I need to calm down." I haven't heard him this angry since he pulled me away from Jacob in the forest.

"What is there to calm down from?" I was confused.

"Don't worry about it lets go home." His voice sounded strange, and I was still confused.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8BPOV 

"EEEEEKKKKK! YOUR HOME! LETS GO!! Alice started as soon as we walked through the door, home from my first day as a college student.

She bombarded me and was taking my bag from off of my shoulder about ready to scoop me up when Edward protested. "Alice, Bella is not going anywhere. We just got home give her a minute to catch her breath."

Normally I would be in full agreement with Edward, but in all reality I hadn't been able to really breath since I said good-bye to Jacob back in Forks.

"It's okay Edward. I'll go with Alice; she seems to be really excited. Besides I will be fine, Alice will be with me." I tried to calm him down. I think he was still worked up from whatever was bothering him.

I could tell that Alice was speaking to him with her mind. Whatever she said worked because Edward gave in.

"Okay, Bella, But do not leave Alice's side. Please. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to you. I love you. I want you to be safe." His eyes were pleading.

Lately Edwards eyes had lost their sparkle, they have been filled with worry and anxiety. I am not sure why, I have been fine since my fall last spring. Oh well, I know he is just worried, he loves me and I love him.

"Yeah, now lets go Bella. The clothes aren't going to buy themselves." Alice said excitingly as she pulled me out the door, but not before Edward could give me a strong embrace and kiss. As he did this he whispered with urgency in his voice, "Be Safe."

I smiled and waved good buy as Alice towed me to the car. Once inside and on the road Alice finally said, "It's about time. I thought he would never let you out of his sight."

"He hasn't been that bad, he just cares. But I do have to admit it is kind of nice to have some breathing room."

"I thought you were his new pet or something the way he never leaves your side. I have had to block my thoughts from him because I think he is being a little ridiculous. He is being way over protective."

Wow, I never thought I would hear Alice talk about Edward like this. This seems to really be bothering her.

"Don't you think that he has been at least a little overbearing the last few months, Bella?"

"Well, I know he is just worried about me, but I do have to admit that I do like having my space. I mean before this I have always been happy with my alone time, but lately it has been non-existent. "

"If Jasper ever tried to tie me down like that I would not put up with it, no matter how much I love him."

"Yeah, I know, its just so nice being in his arms. But you're right, I do need to take more of a stand so that I can have some room to spread my wings."

We were at the mall by this time getting ready to hit all the important stores, clothes and make-up.

"You know what, Alice, he won't change me because he wants me to have the human experience that he thinks I would miss out on. Well, how does he expect me to have any of those when he doesn't even give me room to breathe?"

"I don't know Bella…" Alice trailed off, her face went blank, and she was having a vision. When the she was coming out of her vision, I asked her what she saw. A smile grew on her face and said come on as she pulled me to the food court. We had only been to one store and only had two bags, which for Alice is not very much.

She was dragging me across the food court when I ran into someone, or rather someone ran into me. If Alice didn't have a strong hold on my hand I would've completely fallen on my butt. When I looked up I was staring into a sea of blue. His eyes sparkled.

"Excuse me." His voice was smooth.

"No, excuse me. I'm sorry." I felt so stupid. I'm sure my face was bright red.

He smiled, I could've melted right there. Luckily Alice saved me.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Bella. And you are?

"Hi, I'm Tristan. Bella right? I think you are in my English Lit class." He held out his hand to me. I hope I wasn't shaking when my hand touched his but the second we touched I felt a jolt of electricity flowed through me. I pulled back it almost seemed rude. Although it seemed like he had the same reaction. We stared at each other for a moment.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.)**

**Please let me know what you think. This is my first FanFic. Thanks!**

**Chapter 9**

Alice broke my gaze, I felt a flush of embarrassment, "Let's get something to eat. Would you like to join us Tristan?"

A smile broke out across his face, I felt like he was still looking at me, but I couldn't bring myself to look at him.

"I would love to, that is if you don't mind? I could feel the question was directed at me so a just shook my head. Alice towed me to a line where they were serving pizza and pasta. I got a slice of pizza; I think he got some sort of pasta. As soon as we found a table to sit down at, I noticed Alice had no food in her hands. I knew she wasn't hungry, for human food anyway, but still I thought she would have some for show or something.

She answered my unspoken question, "Oh, I just remembered I have an appointment to pick something up. You two just eat and I will be right back." She gave me a quick wink and was off. I'm pretty sure that I gave her a dirty look, but I don't think anybody saw it.

"So, Bella, is this your first semester?" Tristan broke into my thoughts.

""Yeah. What about you, how long have you been going to Dartmouth?"

"I'm a junior. I became Professor Brown's Teacher Assistant last year."

"How are you liking that?"

"It's been great! I love literature. I think that being able to talk about and read the classics all year is the best job ever."

"Really, so you think that you will become a teacher after you graduate?"

"I'm hoping so. After my bachelors degree I am going to get my doctorates."

"What about a masters? You're going to skip right over it?

"Well it takes about two more years to get a masters degree, and it only takes three to get a doctorates degree, so I am going to go for an extra year to get the higher degree."

"Wow, I'm just trying to get through the next year. I can't imagine having all of this stuff planned out."

"I know that you are taking an English Lit class, but what other classes are you taking?"

"I'm taking Humanities 101, History 110, and College Algebra. Mostly my GE classes, the English Lit I'm taking for fun, because I enjoy literature so much."

"Really? What is your major?"

"Literature."

"So, what do you think about the first book assignment?"

"_Wuthering Heights_ is one of my favorite books."

"Really? Most people, especially freshman, have never read it outside of a high school assignment and if they have they don't like it."

"Well, I like it."

"What is it that appeals to you about it?'

"I'm not sure, I think that it's something about inevitability."

"How so?" He seemed to be completely engaged in my response.

"I think that it is how nothing can keep them apart, not her selfishness, or his evil, or even death in the end…"

He looked at me curiously, like he was pondering what I had said. Then he asked," Wouldn't it be better if either one of them had a redeeming quality?"

This was the same question Edward asked when we were talking about this same book earlier this year. I thought of Edward as I answered. "Don't you see that their love is their redeeming quality?"

A smile broke out across his face. I don't know why he makes me feel so comfortable with him. Its almost the same feeling that I had when I was with Jacob.

"You're very insightful. I really enjoy hearing your opinions, would you mind coming to the study sessions? I'm sure that your insight would really help some of the other students in class."

His big blue eyes had an amazing affect on me. I couldn't help but to say yes. His smile grew even bigger, his white teeth showed brightly against his dark skin.

I hadn't realized how long we were talking for because Alice came back in a hurry saying that we had to get home. I'm not sure if Tristan looked slightly disappointed or not but he smiled and said, "see you in class." I waved good-bye as Alice pulled me to the car.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestion that would be awesome. This is my first FanFic. Thanks!**

Chapter 10 

**APOV**

I'm taking the semester off, I would like some more alone time with Jasper. Bella asked me what it was going to be like, her first time at college. I know Edward has already told her his experiences, but I think Bella wanted to hear about it from my perspective. I told her everything was going to be fine. It's like high school except more work and more people. Besides, Edward will be with her in all of her classes.

He has been a little clingy lately; I know he is just worried. He doesn't want anything to happen to her. I'm not sure he is giving her enough breathing room though. I will try to get her to come out with me. Maybe he will let her go if she is with me.

The morning they left I could tell Bella was a little nervous so I asked Jasper to help calm her down, which I think worked. Everyone was there to wish Bella good luck on her first day. Emmet gave her a hug so tight that I think he almost crushed her, we all had a good laugh which I think helped her.

While Bell and Edward were at school I had a vision.

"A tall man with a beautiful smile of pearly white teeth set against dark olive skin. He had striking blue eyes with cropped black curly hair. He had broad shoulders and a muscular build. Standing in front of him laughing is Bella."

This was strange, he was almost a beautiful as a vampire, but he was human. I have never seen Bella laugh like that, well except for when she is at home with us and Emmet has just done some stupid thing again.

I was so excited she was going to be making some new friends. I'm not really worried about her and Edward. They love each other so much, they are soul mates, but I think that if Edward doesn't want to change her because he wants her to have some human experiences, then I think this would be good for her. Especially because I right now, I think that Bella could definitely use some space. I know Edward means well, but enough is enough. Oh well, at least we will be able to go shopping when they get home, hopefully Bella will want to go.

The second Bella got home I was so excited. I ran down to them as soon as they walked into the door. Maybe this whole taking the semester off thing might not occupy me enough, but then again if jasper and I stay occupied it will be fine.

"EEEEEKKKKK! YOUR HOME! LETS GO!!" I reached for Bella.

I was surprised at how easily she gave in to going shopping with me, but I really didn't care, I was just so excited. I love spoiling her. She is so much fun to hang out with, definitely by best friend.

While we were shopping, we had only gotten to one store so I only had a couple of bags in my hand; Bella and I were talking when I had a vision. It was of that same guy, tall muscular build, big blue eyes, definitely one of the most attractive humans I have ever seen. He and Bella were at a table surrounded by people having an intense or interesting conversation, I couldn't really tell, but I could tell that Bella looked relaxed and happy. It had been so long since I have seen her like that. I realized that they were in the food court. I grabbed Bella's hand and rushed to the food court to see if we could see him. I wondered if the vision would happen tonight.

It turns out we ran right into him, well Bella did.

"Excuse me." Wow, I have never heard a human sound so charming.

"No, excuse me. I'm sorry." Bella's turned face was bright red, like it did whenever she was embarrassed.

"Hi, I'm Alice. This is Bella. And you are? I had to save Bella; she looked like she could've fainted.

"Hi, I'm Tristan. Bella right? I think you are in my English Lit class." He held out his hand to her, most guys are usually staring at me. I can't blame him for staring Bella is beautiful. I interrupted but only to give Bella some time alone with him, I really wanted her to be happy and in my vision she was happy.

I decided to go do some shopping on my own. I bought Bella some cute new outfits to go along with the girls' nights that I am sure we would be having more of. I knew they would fit her, I just hope she doesn't put up too much protest when I ask her to wear them.

When I was about done, I was heading back to get her when I had another vision.

Bella, Rosalie, and I were at a club. It looked classy but tons of fun. I couldn't wait to go. I can't believe Rosalie will be there and smiling too, wow. This is going to be good.

I went to go get Bella and rush her home; I didn't realize how late it was. I decided that I was going to have a talk with Edward. I didn't like how panicked I felt because we were getting home a little late.

As soon as we got home Edward looked mad. I told him not to be. I blocked out the image of Tristan and Bella together. I was going to have Carlisle talk to Edward tonight.

After Bella was asleep Carlisle told everyone to meet in the living room. I could tell that Edward was not happy about leaving Bella's side, but this was for the best. It may have seemed like we all ganged up on him a little bit, but he needed that. Emmet told him to chill out, Bella is not as much fun with a grumpy Edward as an accessory. I think he learned that word from Rosalie. Jasper sent calming feelings to Edward, hopefully he would understand that we love and care for both him and Bella. Esme did her mom thing and was able to help talk some sense into him, but I think what finally convinced him was Carlisle and Rosalie. Carlisle brought up their discussion from earlier this year; how Edward had said that he wanted Bella to have human experiences. How was she going to get that with Edward clinging on like a person bodyguard everywhere she went? Rosalie chimed in and agreed with Carlisle. I'm not sure if it was because she didn't like the attention Bella was getting or if she really did care. After all Rosalie would want to be human if she could.

Edward was upset at first, but he finally gave in. He didn't want to but he agreed to give her one class without a bodyguard, surprisingly he let her have her Lit class. I think he knew how much she would enjoy the class without him hovering over her.

After that long night of talking to Edward, life started to fall into a routine. Edward and Bella had three classes together then after lunch he would come home and she would go to class on her own. Edward finally started to get back to his normal non-possessive self. Well, not completely, but better. I think that the fall last spring he kind of snapped. He was so terrified that something worse would happen.

Why didn't I see this coming? Oh, well, at least he is starting to get back to normal.

**A/N: Things are going to start getting good. Sorry its' been a little slow. I'm new at this, so any help would be appreciated. I'm used to writing term papers.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestion that would be awesome. This is my first FanFic. Thanks!

Chapter 11

BPOV

I guess everyone talked with Edward one might while I was sleeping because he is starting to loosen up. I was getting a little worried, not that I minded being close to him; it's just that he wasn't being his normal self. I love falling asleep and waking up in his arms. There seems to be more of a sparkle in his eyes, not worrying all the time. Well, he still worries, but now it's much better. We can actually joke around more now.

When I had my Lit class again Edward wasn't with me. I miss him, but at the same time it felt nice to be out doing something on my own. I was used to a lot of "me" time back in Forks. I haven't had much of that since my last tumble down a flight of stairs.

In class Tristan has been so nice and helpful. He always waves and smiles at me. He helps me with my papers by giving me tips and telling me what Professor Brown looks for. I even meet with the study group a couple of times a week, not that I need it. It is just nice to be out on my own; I didn't realize how much I enjoyed doing things on my own. Ever since Edward and I got together it seems like my whole life has been about him, although he is my life. I love him so much; I just like doing things on my own every once and while. It makes time with him even more special.

After a study session one night a few of us decided to go to the diner down the street to get something to eat. I knew it would be fine, but I texted Edward to let him know that I was going to be getting a ride home, a few of us were going to the diner down the street and not to worry. I didn't want him to show up at the school and me not be there. He would really freak out.

At the diner as the night wore on our numbers slowly dwindled to just Tristan and me. We sat talking for a while and we got to know each other. I felt really comfortable around him, like I've known him for years instead of weeks. I ended up telling him about Charlie and Renee and Phil. I told him about my best friend Alice.

I hesitated telling him about Edward. I felt like I had already missed my opening, although I wanted to be honest, but it was nice to just be me, without all my catastrophes and not referred to as someone's girlfriend, but just Bella. Not that I was lying about Edward, I just never brought it up. If he would've asked me directly I would say something, but I missed my chance to say something and it would've been really awkward to just blurt it out. He never brought it up either; I assumed he had a girlfriend or something too. I mean, look at him, he has a great personality and looks to go with it. Why wouldn't he be taken, Edward is.

Anyway, it was just nice to be able to keep it simple and friendly.

He ended up telling me about his family. He was adopted when he was an infant. His parents were wonderful, he couldn't have asked for a better life. His birth mother was Native American and his birth father was Italian. He didn't know much else about them except for the fact that they left him a trust fund for when he turned 21.

Wow, he seemed to have everything together. Although he had a trust fund and probably didn't need to work he still did, he said that he wanted to earn his own money. He worked as a teaching assistant and he also had a job at a nightclub. He invited me to come whenever I wanted and he would put me on the VIP list.

He drove me home, he had a pretty nice car, I'm not sure what kind it is. When he we said good night, he looked a little sad, but I couldn't be sure. Maybe for some reason I was a little sad to say good night.

One night Alice wanted to have a girls' night. We have been having more girls' nights than usual, but I think that she is just making sure that I get in all the human experiences that I can before it's too late.

I told Alice about Tristan's invitation.

"The other night when some of us from the study group when tot that diner, Tristan told me that he worked at The Vault."

"That's one of the hottest night clubs around!" Alice interrupted me. I'm sure that she already saw the club in a vision, but I felt like as her best friend I needed to tell her anyway.

"Anyways, I tried to cut off her excitement, "he invited me to come and bring whoever. He said that he would put us on the VIP list."

I knew that with Rosalie and Alice we would be able to get onto any VIP list, even without their money or Tristan's invitation.

We are going to the club tonight and Alice wanted to play Bella Barbie. It used to bother me, but I've decided to embrace everything in life. I think Alice's enthusiasm has rubbed of on me over all the time that we have spent together. She took her time on my makeover so it took about two hours, even Rosalie helped. She has really opened up to me lately. She goes shopping with Alice and me more; I think we are actually becoming friends.

We listened to loud dance music to get us in the mood; we were getting pumped up for tonight. Even me, I usually hate dancing, but I was actually looking forward to tonight's outing. We were all joking around singing into the mirror as Alice and Rosalie worked on me.

I noticed Edward leaning against the doorway with his arms folded across his chest just smiling. He looked so much like a Greek God; he is so good looking it hurts sometimes. I think he was trying to suppress laughter at the sight of all of us girls. When I saw him my face turned bright red and I ran over to his open arms. He hugged me and finally let out the laughter he had been suppressing. He kissed me on top of my head, "I love you Bella."

"I love you too." This is one of the best feelings in the world, being in the security of Edward's arms.

Ever since we got back from Italy he has been the one constant in my life. He has always been there, keeping his promise to never leave me. For a while he was taking that too literally, but things really seem to be getting back to normal. Well with a few exceptions. For one, Rosalie and I are becoming friends, I guess she doesn't think I am so horrible after all or at least she is getting used to me. The other is myself. Being out here on my own, in a sense, and being around Alice more often has helped me to open up more. I've become a bit more adventurous, like tonight, I never thought that I would be excited but I am.

When we were ready to go I gave Edward a hug and a kiss and we were off. We took Rosalie's car; it wouldn't be too ostentatious for the club. We blared loud music which we sang and danced along to all the way their. When we pulled up to the club my jaw dropped.

A/N: Again sorry it's moving a little slow, but they just pulled up to the club, the next chapter will be really good, I hope.

Let me know what you think. Thanks!


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Again sorry it's moving a little slow, but they just pulled up to the club, the next chapter will be really good, I hope.

Let me know what you think. Thanks!

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestion that would be awesome. This is my first FanFic. Thanks!

Chapter 12BPOV

When we pulled up to the club there were neon lights on the side of the building, not cheesy lights, but I guess the word is classy. There was a line that wrapped around the corner. There was even valet parking although Rosalie was a little hesitant to let some stranger driver her baby, she allowed them to park it anyway. We were able to go straight to the front of the line. Once we were at the front of the line, I told them my name and we were let right in without being charged a cover.

Alice had to push me forward; I had frozen when I saw the inside. It was my first time in a place like this. Alice has dragged me to clubs before, but non-were this nice. There was a dim blue light throughout the two dance floors along with flashing white lights to match the beat of the music. The walls were dripping with water, like waterfalls down the walls. It was beautiful.

Just when we were about to find a table I saw a familiar smile walking to us. Tristan's blue eyes showed bright even in this dim room. As he got closer I noticed his shirt. He was wearing a nice black T-shirt that fitted over his broad shoulders and muscular chest. His jeans were just as nice, not too tight, but well fitted to his body. He was smiling ear to ear. Wow, I have never seen any human looking this good.

He walked up and hugged me. It caught me a little off guard; I felt the heat rise on my face.

"I'm so happy that you could come tonight. I was wondering when you were going to be able to make it." He sounded excited. "Good to see you again Alice."

"Oh, this is Rosalie." He hadn't met her yet.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rosalie." He shook her hand. "Let me show you to the VIP room."

He showed us to the VIP room that was is beautiful. There are comfortable looking couches and chairs clustered throughout the room with glass tables next to the clusters. There are waterfalls on the sidewalls in here too. Two of the walls were glass, they were windows to be able to look down on the dance floors. The music was loud enough to hear, but soft enough to still be able to hold a conversation.

We found a place in the corner to sit down so that we had some privacy.

"I'm so glad that you were able to come. What do you think?" I have never seen him this excited, well except for when he is talking about a book he really likes.

"I think that it is beautiful. I have never been in a club this nice before." Alice gave me a smile. Rosalie was trying not to get mad because he wasn't paying attention to her.

"We are going to go dance," Alice gave me a wink, "we'll be back in a little bit."

"Okay, have fun." I smiled; I was slightly relieved that they didn't drag me to the dance floor with them.

"I'm glad you like it." Tristan was pulling me back into a conversation. I'm sure my face went pink because I could feel the flush. He was staring.

"Uh, don't you have to get back to work or something?" I was feeling a little awkward with his staring. I didn't mean to be rude. "Sorry, I just didn't want you to get in trouble with your boss or anything."

A smile grew on his face. "I don't think that will be a problem."

"Why not? Wouldn't he get mad that you're just sitting here talking to me?"

"Actually, I think he is rather enjoying the fact that I am sitting here talking to you." I must have had a confused look on my face because he just chuckled. He took my hands, a little jolt of electricity jumped up my arm as he touched me. I think he felt it too because his smile just grew wider.

"I didn't want to say anything because sometimes it's a little embarrassing, but I own this place. I am the boss." I think my face must have registered with shock because he laughed. I really enjoy his laugh.

"I have something to confess," he said tilting his head down looking through his dark eyelashes, "ever since that night I told you I worked here I had been hoping you would come. I have put your name on the VIP list every night." Now his face was turning pink, well as pink as he could get on his dark skin.

"Really? Why?" I couldn't imagine what this gorgeous man would want with me. What about his girlfriend, I am sure he has something like that.

"Isn't it obvious Bella?" He smiled intently leaning closer, his breath blew in my face and my heart skipped a beat. He smelled so good.

I couldn't speak, his smell, his voice, and his closeness had me immobilized. All I could do was shake my head.

"I like you Bella, a lot." He leaned in to my frozen frame; I think he is going to kiss me. My heart started to race. What was I doing? Move! I started to scream at myself in my head but I was powerless. Right when I could feel his lips almost on mine he jumped up, I'm sorry there is something at the door that needs my immediate attention; he had a look of utter frustration on his face. I hope we can finish this conversation soon. He smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek and was swiftly out of the room.

As soon as he was gone I was able to regain my composure and figure out why he was so frustrated and how he knew that he was needed at the front door. What was I doing? What was going on! I am so confused. Right as I was trying to sort out my thoughts Alice and Rosalie came back. They asked how my conversation went with Tristan. I didn't know what to say. I was trying to make the words come out of my mouth when Alice had a vision.

As soon as she came out of her vision she looked panicked as she pulled out her phone.

"Carlisle, I had a vision."

"How do you know?"

A/N: I wanted to leave a bit of a cliffhanger, but don't worry I will have a short chapter up soon to at least explain the vision.

I know it has been a little slow, but should be rather excited throughout the rest of the story.

Any help or suggestions would be really great. Thanks for reading. I hope you like it.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

Please let me know what you think or if you have any suggestion that would be awesome. This is my first FanFic. Thanks!

This is really short, I felt bad leaving it hanging so here is a little something until I can update again.

Chapter 13: Vision

APOV

Tristan was standing at the front of the club his frame seemed to fill the entire doorway, did he look that big up close? He was denying access to someone but I couldn't see who it is, but whoever it is was not getting into the club.

Then that vision blurred into another vision; Felix! He had found us. The Volturi were coming. No wait! They were here. Felix was at the club; he's the one that Tristan is not allowing in his club.

How can Tristan stop Felix? What is going on? We have to tell everyone, if they don't already know. I pulled out my phone and dialed Carlisle.

"Carlisle, I just had a vision."

"I know, the Volturi have come for Bella."

"How do you know?"

A/N: Again let me know what you think. Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: So This chapter is going to be mostly in Tristan's perspective. I think that it is important to know his point of view. I will also be making this chapter a little bit longer, hopefully. This is mostly Fluff, but it is leading to more interesting stuff.**

**Just to let ya'll know that I really like Tristan, I still haven't figured out who Bella will end up with, although I do have a really good idea. I'm still working on the story line, so there will be things that will happen that I do not even know yet.**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks to all of you who have reviewed. I really appreciate it.**

**Well, here it goes.**

Chapter 14

**Tristan's POV**

I used to be so confident, so sure of myself. I was sure I was doomed to walk the world alone. The first day I saw her, Bella (there is no other her), I was captivated. There is something about her that makes her easily the most beautiful woman in the world. Her beauty was so captivating in such a simple way. When she looked at me I think my heart stopped for a moment. No way a girl like that would ever be interested in me.

I always had a way of knowing what people were thinking or rather what their intentions are. Whenever I get really angry, like when I am trying to prevent someone from messing up my club, The Vault, I can really intimidate people. The Vault is my baby, I have nurtured it and it has become one of the hottest clubs in the Tri-State area. It is incredible; I had it specially designed so that it would be perfect. Well, anyway with all that I am able to do, I am really pretty shy. I have a hard time opening up to new people, well that is until I ran into her at the mall. Rather, she ran into me, the thought just makes me smile.

For the first time in my life I was able to talk to someone without a knot in my stomach. I did feel pretty stupid when I blurted out that I noticed her from my lit class, she probably did not even know I was alive. It is amazing, though, how at ease she makes me feel. Her friend said she had somewhere she needed to be, I was grateful because I never thought that I would ever be so lucky to be able to talk with this beautiful angel.

We sat and talked for hours even though it seemed like only minutes. Her voice is enthralling; I cannot seem to get enough. I just kept asking her questions just to keep her talking. She has got to be the most interesting person I have ever spoken with, she seems to love literature as much as I do. Her thoughts are so intelligent; it is hard to believe that she is only a freshman. She is only four years younger than me, but she seems much older. I told her she needed to come to study group because the other students would really benefit from her forethought, in reality I just wanted an excuse to be near her. I wanted to have a reason to be able to talk to her and to see her outside of class.

When she started coming to study group a couple times a week I was so surprised. I thought I was in heaven; I had such a hard time concentrating. I thought she was an angel coming to dazzle me.

Girls have tried to flirt with me before, I have gone out with women before, but none even came close to her. There are certain women, who looked disappointed when I would not talk to them, but I was shy, that is not me. I do not just go up to random women and start conversations. Some people take that as being stuck up, but I just do not feel comfortable with that sort of thing.

During study groups, when she was there, I had such a hard time putting together coherent sentences. Luckily she was there to save me from my own idiocy. She must think I am a moron. What is my problem?

One evening when we were finishing up with the study group I finally mustered up the courage to ask her to the diner down the street. I ended up inviting the entire group. However, I was fortunate enough to end up sitting there alone with her again. I think I am in heaven. This time I was able to find out about her parents, in return, I told her about mine. I told her about my jobs and even invited her to my club. I hope I am not bragging, I wonder how it even came out. I know I said that I would put her on the VIP list. I knew that I was just setting myself up for disappointment. There is no way that this angelic creature would want to go to a club. She is not like that, I can feel it, she is so full of goodness and light.

When I drove her home, that one and only time, I took one look at her house and knew that I would never be able to compete. Besides, she probably already has somebody. Why wouldn't a beautiful, intelligent, sweet, kindhearted woman like her not be taken? I was just kidding myself.

Every night I tortured myself by putting her name on the VIP list in hopes that tonight would be the night. I was often disappointed, but I could not keep myself from hoping. I feel so lonely when I am not with her. I only just met her, how can I be falling apart without her, what was I thinking? I know what I was thinking; she is the first woman in my life to make me feel this way. There is something about her that makes my mood immediately uplift when she comes near me or when I see her or when I think of her. I am pathetic. She does not even recognize that I exist outside of class. I am sounding like a lovesick puppy that has nowhere to go.

I will not let her have this kind of power over me. I will be strong, I have a life. I am pathetic, every night I still wait for her show up, knowing that it probably won't happen. I still go about my business running my club, but I cannot help thoughts of her creeping into my subconscious.

That night I could sense her, I'm not sure how, but I could. As I was headed towards the VIP entrance to check, yet again, if tonight was going to be the night I saw her. She took my breath ways, she looked stunning, and I could not help but smile. I headed straight for her and without thinking I scooped her up. I did not even notice that she had a couple of friends with her. I recognized one of them as the girl from the mall, the other was a blonde, they were both lovely girls but no one compares to Bella's radiance.

I started showing them around; I hope I was not bragging too much. I took them up to the VIP room and showed them to the section that I reserve for my special guests. It has a sense of its own privacy, except behind one of the walls the entire dance floor is visible. I was grateful that her friends wanted to dance; I wanted to be able to have some time with her. We sat there talking and all of a sudden I could not resist. I began to lean into her. Man, her breath is intoxicating everything about her is intoxicating. I do not even know what we were talking about but my body was moving without my permission. I was slowly getting closer the angel. Leaning in towards her face, I hoped for this moment since the first day I saw her. I was just about to kiss an angel; it must be okay because she is not pulling away. She is not moving, she must want to kiss me too. A man could be so lucky, at the moment when our lips would be just about touching,

I had a feeling that something urgently needed my attention. I had to go now. I am not sure why, all I knew is that someone was trying to get into my club and do harm to someone or do something to someone against their will, I am not sure which or both. As I said before I do not know how I know this I just do. When I got to the door there was a big guy who looked tough, but he did not know what tough is. He comes to my home to threaten my livelihood, to threaten one of my patrons. When I got closer to him I could feel his intentions even stronger. No way in hell he was going to be getting close enough to her to be able to touch her. I refused to let anything happen to her. I stood in the doorframe with my arms folded blocking his entrance into the club. He tried several times to get past me.

"I am Tristan DelPriori I am the owner of this establishment and you are not going to be permitted to have access to this premise or any of the persons wherein." His eyes almost popped out of his sockets. See what I mean when I say that I am intimidating. This guy backed right off, he looked scared like he saw a ghost or something. I just smiled inwardly; I did not want to show the slightest bit of weakness.

When it seemed like the imminent danger had cleared I returned to her as quickly as possible. When I returned, her friend Alice was on the phone with someone, they seemed be having an intense conversation. Are they talking about the guy I refused entrance to my club? All I know is that Bella looks confused and worried. My instincts take over and I go right to her side.

"Are you okay? Is there anything I can get for you?" I am so worried, but I do not know what to do.

"Some water would be nice. Thank you."

I was about to get up, but not wanting to leave her I took out my cell and called down to the bar to have someone bring up her water. "It will be right here. Are you sure you are doing okay? You looked a little shaken up over something."

She just shook her head. Was that guy really scaring her that much? If so, he or whoever is doing this to her is going to pay. Impulsively I put my arm around her to comfort her. She seemed to stiffen a little she must really be scared. "Do not worry, I will not let anyone come near you to harm you." I gave her an earnest look.

She looked at me, her face registered with alarm. She wondered how I knew what was going on. Well, I don't but I do know that something is going on.

I raised my free hand to stroke her cheek, to try to comfort her. She looks so scared; I do not like this at all. This beautiful angel should never have to look like this, if only there were something that I could do. The second my hand touched her face I was in bliss, I wish I could touch her forever. That would be pure heaven.

A low growl broke into my thoughts. How did I not see them coming? I look up and there in front of me are two men one who had bronze hair looked absolutely incredulous. The other was much bigger than even myself; he did not look happy either. They all had a similar look as the guy that I refused access to my club, as a matter of fact, the two girls even looked as pale. I briefly notice the blonde rush the side of the big one. What in the world is going on here? Reflexively I stepped in front of her as to protect her from anything that may be coming. Although I could feel that they did not want to harm her, only me. This was not going to be pretty. These men do not know what I am capable of when I get angry.

"Get away from her now!" The incredulous looking one snarled.

"I just refused access to my club to one guy who looks suspiciously similar to you, same pale skin, who had some unpleasant desires for her. If I did not let him near her what makes you think that I am going to let you near her?" He seemed to get even more upset at this, are his eyes black?

I felt a light tap on my back sent my flying around to her side. "What is it, do you need something. Do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you." My voice saturated with concern.

A voice interrupted us; this is not going to be pretty. I spun around to meet the gaze of the man who I did not think could get more upset. "Do not even think about touching her again. Do not even think that I am going to let anyone other than myself protect her."

Her friend Alice broke in just then, "We will all protect her. She is going to need it, unless you want to change her right now."

What is she talking about? Change her, changer her into what? Nobody is changing her, she is absolutely perfect the way she is. I could tell that the bronze haired man had the same feelings about it as I did. His face softened. "Bella my love are you okay?" She nodded.

What! I knew it; I knew there is no way a girl like that could ever fall for me. I was just setting myself up for disappointment. I can feel it right now. I cannot help it though; my desire is to keep her safe and to make her happy. I could tell that this man makes her happy, well at least most of the time. I slowly and unwillingly moved away from her to make room for him. I decided I needed to be diplomatic about this because our desires were the same, to keep her safe. Edward had rushed to her side and was holding her in his arms. I felt jealousy stabbing my heart. I am having a hard time breathing, I needed to make conversation and find out what is going on before I exploded.

"My name is Tristan, this is my club." I wanted to throw that around a little to show that I had some sort of credibility. "And you are?"

"My name is Edward and that is Emmett." He pulled her closer; I think my throat is closing up.

"Is somebody going to tell me what is going on and why that man was trying to get into my club and take her?" I am not sure how forceful my voice was, I thought I it was barely audible, but then Alice replied.

**EVOP**

Before Carlisle even answered his phone we knew who it was and what the phone call was about. I heard their thoughts they were close. I was out the door so fast; I had to get to her before they did. Carlisle stopped me and told me take Emmett with me. We were running to the club that the girls were supposed to be at. Felix better not lay one hand on her, if he does I will tear him apart. Why did I let her go? I knew I shouldn't have let her out of my sight. How can I protect her when I am not by her side?

I was surprised when we got there, Felix was walking away thinking, _I can't believe it. It's not possible. He can't be here. How do Aro, Marcus, and Casius expect me to bring her to them with him here? There is no way he is going to let us near her, and definitely no way we are going to get past him. I can't believe it. It can't be true._

What is he talking about? I have never seen Felix this frightened of anybody other than The Three or Jane. I did see this look on his face when Bella could not be affected by vampire powers. I don't have time to think about it right now. I have to get to Bella. I have to protect her. She is never leaving my side again. I couldn't handle it if anything happened to her. I couldn't live if she doesn't.

Emmett and I rushed into the club I followed her sent to the VIP room. Who is this guy and what does he think he's doing? He better not be touching my Bella! I couldn't help a growl escape my lips.

"Bella my love are you okay?" She couldn't even talk she must be scared stiff all she could do is nod. Then I heard his thoughts.

_What! I knew it; I knew there is no way a girl like that could ever fall for me. I was just setting myself up for disappointment. I can feel it right now. I cannot help it though; my desire is to keep her safe and to make her happy. I could tell that this man makes her happy, well at least most of the time._

He slowly moved away to let my get to my Bella. I hugged her and with my arms were around her Tristan turned and spoke to me.

"My name is Tristan, this is my club and you are?" Why was he throwing his club in my face, does he think that will impress Bella, he obviously doesn't know her very well.

"My name is Edward and that is Emmett." I pulled Bella closer to me as I said this. He needs to know that Bella is mine. I will not let her go. I love her she is my life.

"Is somebody going to tell me what is going on and why that man was trying to get into my club and take her?" His voice was soft, yet it felt strained. A human would have had a hard time hearing him, but we could easily understand him. Alice was the first to answer him.

**A/N: I know that it was a little bit of fluff, I am trying to figure out what happens next, I have been busy. I am going to try to update later today though so no worries, we will find out what happens in the next chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry This is not an update. I do have it written, I just need to type it up.**

I just wanted to say **THANKS** to those who have reviewed. It has helped to encourage me to finish the story.

**jadecullens22:** Thanks for your reviews, they have been really helpful, plus it just made me feel good. So thanks.

**ElleG20:** Thanks for your reviews as well, they just made me smile & want to keep writing. Thanks for your support.

**Jaden Ink:** Your reviews were really good, thank you for you opinions. I really appreciate it. Thanks!

**And thanks to everyone else who has reviewed.**

**In the next chapter the characters will be headed to the Volturi, its all-very interesting, I hope. Please let me know what you think when I am able to get it posted.**

Thanks Again.

Cherrytone


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed. I really appreciate it. It encourages me to keep writing, knowing that people are actually reading and liking my story.**

**Let me know if you like this chapter. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**BPOV**

Alice looked like she had been punched in the gut and couldn't breathe. I ran to her and put my arm around her, Jasper usually did this but I guess he stayed with Carlisle and Esme for some reason. She seemed to struggle for words but managed to get a few out, "They…took…them…why didn't…I…I…see?" Dry sobs escaped her as she said her final words.

Edward immediately took out his phone; I know he is calling Carlisle to find out what happened at the house.

"What happened?" Edward began to speak to Carlisle who was on the other end.

"No, she is in shock. I've never seen her like this."

"We'll be right there. Don't worry, we won't let anything happen to her."

Edward closed his phone and addressed all the curious and shocked faces around him. "We need to get home, now!

I didn't think that we could be in any more shock when Tristan thundered, "Someone had better tell me what the hell is going on! I am not going to let you take her anywhere near that crazy guy or anywhere that she might be in any danger!"

Instantly, Edward and Emmett were standing up growling at Tristan who was standing his ground. I can't believe it! Tristan is standing up to two very upset vampires who could easily kill him. Tristan seems to be getting bigger; I think it is part of his intimidation. I have never seen anyone, werewolf or vampire alike, stand their ground outnumbered against angry vampires. Tristan looked as livid as Edward and as intimidating as Emmett. What is going on?

This is when I cut in, "What crazy guy and what danger, what is going on here?" My questions spilled across the tension in the room. I tried to sound forceful, but I think it came out sounding more like a plea. Edward was at my side with his arm around me comforting me. "It's alright, my love." I noticed that he glared at Tristan when he spoke his last two words. Then he turned back to me, "we need to get home Carlisle is waiting."

Edward scooped me up, Alice right behind us with Rosalie holding her up and Emmett at their side. Tristan stood in front of us with his arms folded staring at Edward. I looked from Edward to Tristan and back to Edward.

"Fine, if you must, but don't get any ideas." Edward retorted.

I realized that they had just had a very short conversation, Tristan was telling him something. How did Tristan know about Edward's ability?

On our way out of the club, Tristan included, he turned to the bouncer guy at the door of the club, "I have some business to take care of, you know what to do." The man nodded in reply and Tristan was out of sight.

Just as we were all about to pile into Rosalie's car, we would've run but neither Alice or myself was up to it, we saw a car pull up next to the BMW. It was a shiny black Aston Martin; I can't believe I remembered the name of his car. The passenger window rolled down Tristan flashed me a perfect smile, 'Edward, Bella, and Alice why don't you ride with me. I'm sure Rosalie and Emmett would like a few minutes alone, even if it's just for the car ride home." He flashed his perfect smile again.

Edward pulled me into the backseat while Alice slid into the passenger seat. We can all tell that she is still pretty shaken up over something I still have no idea about. Tristan put a calming hand on hers then when he removed it Alice seemed to have relaxed a little. Wow, his calming power seems to work as good as Jasper's.

Wait, did something happen to Jasper? Is that why she is so shaken? "Edward," I whispered, "what is going on? Is everyone okay?"

"Ssshhh, Bella when we get home Carlisle will explain everything. It's going to be fine."

I can tell that there is fear behind his words. We pulled up to the house and we all piled out of the car. Edward, still carrying me, brought me up into the house and set me gently onto the couch. It was sitting there on the couch that I realized a couple of things; one, Esme and Jasper are missing and two, the clothes that I am wearing are really uncomfortable.

Once we were all in the living room I was the first to speak up, "where is Esme and Jasper?"

Carlisle looked like he was going to break apart any minute. He put his face in his hands, like it would help keep himself from breaking.

To my surprise a dejected Alice spoke up, "they are gone."

"Where" I had to ask, I have to know.

"The…..Vol….Voltu…Volturi…." was all she was able to get out before she broke down into dry sobs again.

"Who are the Volturi?" Tristan spoke up now Edward answered him.

"They are an extremely powerful family in Italy. They are the ones who are after Bella." I could tell that he was having a hard time keeping his anger in check. He's furious.

"So, this family, they sent that guy to take Bella to them and they took your Esme and Jasper instead?" Tristan asked trying to clarify what happened. "What do they want with Bella and why did they kidnap Esme and Jasper?"

Carlisle was the one to speak up now, I could hear the dejection in his voice, "That is a long story young man," that statement is ironic considering Tristan looks the same age as Carlisle, "right now we must concentrate on getting my family back together, safely."

At this Tristan pulled out a sleek black phone and dialed a number. He spoke to someone on the other end.

"Hello, Jeffery."

"Yes it's me."

"I need you to fuel up the Molly and get a flight plan together for Florence, Italy. "

"Yes, immediately, I wish to leave as soon as possible."

"Sounds good, I will be there, and I will be accompanied by six guests."

"Oh, and Jeffery, I will need a car waiting for me when we get there."

"Thank you." With that he closed his phone and turned to the rest of us, who all had stunned looks on our faces.

He just smiled and said, "Everything is taken care of we leave in one hour, so get ready."

Carlisle was the first to break free of his bewilderment, "Thank you, my name is Carlisle, I am the father of this family, I'm sorry I did not properly introduce myself sooner."

Tristan waved this comment aside, "Not at all, this is an extremely stressful situation. I am Tristan DelPriori. It is a pleasure to meet you as well as the rest of your family." With this he smiled and flashed a glance in my direction. I couldn't stop my self from blushing and causing him to let out a small chuckle. Luckily Edward was concentrating on him and on Alice so he didn't notice my flushed face.

"I think I am going to go get changed and also get some things together to take." I was getting up when Edward stopped me.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To go get ready, we only have an hour before the plane leaves."

"You are not going anywhere near the Volturi. I couldn't risk losing you."

"So you're going to stay with me and let your family go alone to face them?" I was getting upset they are my family too.

"No, I will be going, you will be staying." I could tell he was getting upset as well.

"You are not leaving me." I'm surprised at how calm my voice is. "If you go, I go. Besides, if you leave me they will just send Felix or somebody to come and take me there anyway. I will be much safer if I just stayed with you."

He couldn't fault my logic. "I could stay with her." Tristan chimed in he sounded a little excited at the thought of being alone with me to protect me. I'm not sure how I feel about that. I don't think Edward liked the idea much because his reply was filled with frustration.

"I would prefer to take her with me. I promised that I would never leave her and I intend on keeping my promise." I smiled. That made me so happy that I know Edward loves me.

"That is reasonable, I think you should let her and Rosalie take Alice upstairs to get ready." Tristan smoothly replied.

It is amazing how he can command a room. He has such likeability about him yet he is still authoritative.

Edward gave me a kiss as Rosalie and I took Alice upstairs.

Twenty minutes later we were all on our way to the airport where Tristan has a private jet waiting to take us to Italy. When we arrived at the jet, there were two pilots and a flight attendant waiting to greet us.

This is by far the most stunning plane I have ever been on before. The seats were plush soft cream leather. They are all easily as big if not bigger than first class seats. There is a small kitchenette it looks like there is a private room in the back. As we were getting ready for take off the flight attendant asked we would like anything. I'm too nervous to eat anything, although my stomach was growling.

The seats were coupled facing two other seats, it looks like a table could be slid between them and the occupants could enjoy a nice meal together. There were twelve seats on this jet that I could tell. I sat in a window seat, Edward took the seat next to me with Tristan taking the seat across from me, and Alice sat next to him. He seemed to be able to easily keep her calm. Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett occupied the seats across the aisle from us.

After the smooth take off Edward insisted that I eat something. I tried to shake my head, but he motioned over the attendant.

"What can I get for you?" She's so sweet.

"What do you have?" I asked.

"Anything that you'd like." She said with a smile. Just then Tristan cut in with a gorgeous smile.

"My I recommend the stuffed tortellini with white sauce. It comes with a salad, soup, breadsticks, and whatever else your heart might desire." We winked and I smiled. Edward stiffened and glared at Tristan.

"That sounds very good, thank you." I said, a little shyly. The flight attendant smiled and said, "I will be right back with that. Would you like anything to drink while you wait?"

"A coke would be nice, thank you." She returned right away with a tall coke and Tristan helped her pull out a table from the side of the plane to create a nice table in front of us. She sat a napkin down as a coaster under my drink. I drank slowly, looking out the window.

"Are you doing okay, my love?" Edward asked as he slid his arm easily around me. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm worried about Esme and Jasper. This is all my fault if I would've just married you sooner like you wanted, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"This is not your fault Bella. This is their fault. They did this not you."

"Edward is right, they would have come for you regardless." Tristan backed up Edward's words.

We looked at him, how did he know what we were talking about? I scanned my memory, I don't think anyone mentioned anything to him about the details, but he seemed to know.

"How…how did…you.." This is all I was able to get out before the flight attendant brought Tristan and me our salads. Of course, no one else was hungry, for human food at least.

I began playing with my lettuce. "I know a lot of things, Bella." He broke me train of thought. "I was born with an innate ability to know things. I know where we are going is very dangerous. But you need not worry because nothing will happen to you."

"I'm not worried about myself." I said looking down at my salad, stabbing a small tomato with my fork.

"What are you worried about beautiful?" This was the wrong thing to say. I think he slipped. "I mean Bella." I could tell he wasn't used to slipping with his words like this. But the damage had already been done. Edward was growling at him, he is absolutely furious.

"MY Bella, is absolutely stunning, but don't you forget that she is MY beautiful Bella." Edward's words were seeping with distain for Tristan. He emphasized the word "my" a couple of times.

"I did not mean to offend you, Edward. I think you are the luckiest man in the world. I envy you. You are able to touch her, to love her, to take care of her." Tristan pushed his salad away. He sounded so dejected; I think my heart hurt just a little for him.

"Yes, I am the absolutely the luckiest man in the world." Edward leaned over and kissed me gently. If I blushed anymore I think my head would burst.

This is when the flight attendant brought Tristan and me our meals. I ate slowly, I'm not sure if Tristan even touched his.

"Wow, this is amazing." I said with my mouth full and my eyes bulging. The tension was broken with a bout of laughter from everyone. This is the first time since we were in the club that Alice smiled. That made me happy. I realized that we were going to be okay. We are a family and we will stick together no matter what.

I finished my delicious meal and fell asleep in Edward's arms. I love falling asleep in his arms, waking up in his arms is even better.

I drifted off into sleep. I was in a meadow standing across from the man I was marrying. I felt an uneasy peace when I looked up into beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling bigger than I have ever seen him smile. Standing all around us was my family my friends, I even saw our children. Charlie had tears in his eyes, Renee and Phil were so happy. Even Billy and Jacob were there. They seemed to be filled with such joy. Then I noticed my bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie. Where is Edward, he is supposed to be here? My worry disappeared when Tristan leaned down and kissed my fears away.

I could feel the plane descending as I blinked my groggy eyes. I noticed Tristan staring at me with a small smile on his face. I looked up to Edward, the face of my angel who kissed my head.

"Wake up, love, we are getting ready to land."

"I love you, Edward, I will always love you. Please remember that." I'm not sure why I said that, I just felt like I needed to tell him how I felt.

He smiled, "I love you too, I will always love you too." He kissed my head again.

When I woke up I realized that we were in a jet getting ready to land in Florence on our way to see the Volturi to try to save Jasper and Esme.

* * *

**A/N: Please review; let me know what you think. I am more apt to update sooner with more reviews. Thanks to all of you who have been reviewing my stuff.**


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.

I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I just got really busy. Here is a small chapter I will hopefully update in the next day or too. If I'm lucky it will be later today.

This chapter has a lot of fluff, but let me know what you think.

Chapter 16

Recap from previous chapter

_I could feel the plane descending as I blinked my groggy eyes. I noticed Tristan staring at me with a small smile on his face. I looked up to Edward, the face of my angel who kissed my head. _

"_Wake up, love, we are getting ready to land." _

"_I love you, Edward, I will always love you. Please remember that." I'm not sure why I said that, I just felt like I needed to tell him how I felt._

_He smiled, "I love you too, I will always love you too." He kissed my head again._

_When I woke up I realized that we were in a jet getting ready to land in Florence on our way to see the Volturi to try to save Jasper and Esme._

I could feel the plane descending. The pressure was changing. As we neared the landing I had to go to the bathroom really bad. I've never been able to go on a plane, but maybe this would be okay. I mean look how nice this one is. When I got up I could feel Edward stiffen. I bent down and gave him a kiss. "It's fine, I just need to use the little girls room."

He smiled. I went to the far end of the plane were the bathroom was at. I was right. This bathroom is as nice as a fancy hotel bathroom. First of all the water wasn't blue. I'm surprised at how big it is, there is even a full Jacuzzi tub and shower, it's pretty much as beautiful as the rest of the plane. Okay that is enough about the bathroom. Geez what is my problem, sitting here thinking about a bathroom.

As I was opening the bathroom door to leave I bumped into what I thought was a brick wall. I looked up into the second most beautiful pair of eyes I have ever seen. His blue eyes seemed to penetrate my soul. I shook off the feeling.

"Oh! Excuse me." Why was I apologizing to him, he ran into me well, technically I ran into him, but that is beside the point.

"Oh, its fine. I was just getting a little worried, you were taking a while." Tristan had such a wonderful voice. If I didn't love Edward so much….I could feel the heat on my face.

"Well, I took a quick tour of the bathroom first, I can't believe how beautiful it is."

He smiled and I think my heart almost stopped. "I like beautiful things." As he said this I could feel him getting closer to me. I felt uncomfortable, yet a part of me liked that he was close. What is wrong with me? I have the most wonderful, perfect man in the world already.

"I should be getting back to my seat, the plane will be landing soon." I said as I quickly scooted by him when I felt something gently grab my arm. I looked to see what it was, my eyes traced to Tristan. He pulled me close to him and whispered, "Bella, please…" I was confused. What is this all about?

He was cut off. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Edward roared.

Tristan let his grasp on me go, I fell back but before I could hit the floor I was caught by Edwards strong arms. I wrapped my arms around him and he held me close. I'm sure that he was giving Tristan some death glares. Tristan didn't seem fazed by it at all he just kept starring at me.

"Come on Bella, let's go back to our seats the plane is about to land." I know it took all of his power, but Edward was able calm down enough to make a rational decision. He swept me off of my feet and brought me back to my seat and buckled me in.

I guess Tristan found a seat in the back because I didn't see him until we landed.

Once on the ground, we were about to go find a car, well actually Rosalie and Emmett were going to go steal a car for us, but to our surprise a black Escalade with tinted windows pulled up to the plane. I noticed Tristan talking to Carlisle, I'm sure everyone else heard, but my human ears did not. We all piled into the car, I wasn't sure where we were going until we pulled up to an elegant building. It had elaborate molding on the outside and strategic looking lighting. We pulled up to the over hang where I guess the entrance was. When we walked inside I realized that we were in the most beautiful hotel lobby that I have ever seen or imagined for that matter.

Right when it looked like Carlisle was going to go up to the front desk, Tristan did. The person behind the counter greeted him, "Oh! Hello Mr. DelPriori. What a pleasure to see you again." I could tell that her face was flushed. She was definitely attracted to him, why wouldn't she be?

"Hello, Maria. It is a pleasure to see you again." He flashed a dazzling smile. If I hadn't gotten used to Edward's stunning smile I would have melted just like that Maria girl. Tristan continued what he was saying, "I would like the presidential sweet and the entire top floor."

"Of course, not a problem Mr. DelPriori." Maria looked like she was flustered. I am not sure if it her reaction to Tristan or if it was the fact that he had just taken up several rooms with no notice. How did he have so much authority for a college student?

The bellhops were right there taking our bags and showing us to our rooms.

The elevator was big enough to fit all of us and still have room to spare. As we riding the elevator up to the rooms, I noticed Alice. She is having such hard time with this, Jasper better be okay. This is my entire fault. If I would've just agreed to marry Edward then he would've changed me and we wouldn't be in this situation. Why wouldn't I marry him? I know I love him and want to be with him forever. I wanted to be changed. Why was I making this so difficult? I would gladly trade myself for Jasper and Esme. They don't deserve this.

I hadn't noticed that we were already in our rooms. There was a giant living room with a flat screen TV, full kitchen two full bedrooms with full bathrooms, both of which had Jacuzzi baths. Wow. Pretty much the most beautiful place I have ever seen.

"Do you like it?" Tristan's words broke into my thoughts. "There is also another suite that takes up the entire floor beneath us. Bella, you can sleep in the master bedroom. You look exhausted."

I heard a low growl from Edward. "It's okay Edward." I tried to smooth him. "I do need to sleep and seeing how I am one of the two people who can actually sleep I think it would be a good idea." He just nodded his head and started to lead me to the master bedroom when I stopped.

I ran over to Alice and hugged her. I think she has been sobbing the entire time. I feel so helpless. "Alice, I love you. Everything will be okay, I promise. This is all my fault." Now I was sobbing. "We will get them back and everything will be fine. I won't let them take Jasper a way from you or Esme away from Carlisle. This is my family too and I will not see it torn apart!" I was sobbing uncontrollably now. Edward gently pulled me away from Alice and carried me to the master bedroom. He laid me down on the soft bed and pulled the comforter over my shoulders. "Everything will be fine. I love you. Now go to sleep. You need your rest. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." After Edward whispered these words he began to hum my lullaby as I fell asleep in his arms.

I'm sure I was dreaming. I was in a meadow standing across from the man I was marrying. I felt an uneasy peace when I looked up into beautiful blue eyes. He was smiling bigger than I have ever seen him smile. Standing all around us was my family my friends, I even saw our future children, they are so beautiful they have big blue eyes, my lips, his eyes, a mix of our smiles. Charlie had tears in his eyes, Renee and Phil were so happy. Even Billy and Jacob were there. They seemed to be filled with such joy. Then I noticed my bridesmaids, Alice and Rosalie. Where is Edward? He is supposed to be the one standing across from me. What is going on? My worry disappeared when Tristan leaned down and kissed my fears away.

I woke up and I'm sure I was sweating. I looked around but Edward's not here. "Edward?" I said it not too loud, but loud enough for him to hear if he was near by. I looked at the clock sitting on the nightstand, "3:14" I'm sure its 3:14 am. I walked out into the living room; I noticed that I was now wearing my pajamas. I wonder if that was Edward's handy work. I felt embarrassed just thinking about it. When I looked up I saw that the TV was on low, then I noticed who was watching it. Tristan. His smile brightened up the whole room.

"Where is everybody?"

"They said that they needed to go get something to eat. Why they did not just call for room service is beyond me. I think they are hiding something. How well do you know them?" Tristan's reply was so innocent, yet I could tell something was bothering him.

"They are my family." It was a simple reply that contained more information than I could really convey. I decided to change the subject. "So, how is it that you have access to all of this stuff?"

"What stuff?" Was he just trying to by coy or was he really sincere.

"Well, let's see. The private jet, the car, the hotel…would you like me to proceed?"

His smile is almost breath taking. Almost. "Well, I did tell you that I had a trust fund. Well, this is all part of it. It is how I was able to get The Vault. I love that place. It has been my family since I do not get to see them as much as would like to. I guess my birth parents had a lot of money, not that I use it very often. I only take advantage of it once in a while or on a rare occasion such as this."

"So, you pretty much own this hotel?" He is so humble. I can't believe that he is not trying to buy my stuff already.

He sheepishly replied. His smile reminded me of a little kid who just got an "A" on a project. "Yes, there are a few other things, but it's really embarrassing. I do not really like talking about it." He changed the subject. "So, how are you feeling? You seemed pretty upset before you went to sleep." The back of his hand brushed my cheek. I felt warmth surge through me. What is wrong with me? Edward is supposed to make me feel like that. I love Edward.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll be better when we get Jasper and Esme back." I didn't mean to be harsh but I was just starting to feel weird.

"It is going to be alright, I will make sure your family will be safe. I will make sure that you will be safe." He sounded sincere; he was looking directly into my eyes. My heart was beating rapidly. I don't know why, but I believed him.

"Thank you." I couldn't help a tear from slipping down my cheek. His arms engulfed me into a hug. For some reason I felt so safe and secure with him. He is not my Edward, but he is comfortable.

We just laid back on the couch and mindlessly watched TV. It was nice to just sit and relax. Not to think too much. Tristan can be so comforting. He makes me feel like a fusion of how Jacob and Edward. Even though no one could compare to either my best friend or my love. He is neither, although he is the closest to either one of them. I do not love Tristan. Far from it, he just has qualities that remind me of my love. No one could take Edward's place. There will always be a place in my heart for Edward no matter what happens. Nothing will happen. Everything will be fine. We will be a whole family again.

As we were watching some old movie Tristan had pulled a blanket over me. The door opened and Edward rushed to my side.

"Bella! You're awake! You should be sleeping. I missed you. How are you doing?"

"Slow down Edward. I am fine, I woke up and Tristan told me you all left to get something to eat." I noticed Edward glance up and glare at Tristan. "Edward, Tristan has been great. We just sat here and watched TV. I was so worried; he just gave me some company until you got back. I missed you. I love you."

"I love you too. I miss you every second I'm not with you." He kissed me and hugged me. It felt so good to be in his arms. He scooped me up and carried me back into the bedroom. He laid me down on the bed. He started to kiss me. He was starting to break some of his boundaries.

I felt a little uncomfortable with everyone sitting in the other room, but at that moment I didn't care, this just felt so good. I could tell how much he missed me; I missed him just as much.

"I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward."

Edward began kissing me along my jaw line and down to my collarbone. His hands were moving around my body. I have never felt this good in my life. Edward is breaking all of his boundaries now.

This scared me slightly, like he was kissing me like we only had so much time left, like this could be our last time together. In a way I felt the same way, I was scared because I didn't know what to expect tomorrow. I pushed the thought away. I wanted this time with him to be special.

We kissed; I felt heat rising within me. I could tell that he was trembling. He kissed me so passionately then without notice he pulled away.

"I'm sorry." He whispered in my ear. I knew that he wanted to go farther but was too afraid. I knew that it would always be like this at least until I was changed. Would he still want me? He was so against changing me, was it because I would change so much that he wouldn't want me anymore?

He pulled me close. "I love you more than you know Bella." Then he began to hum my lullaby. Against my will my eyes drooped shut as I fell into a dreamless sleep.

I woke up to rays of sunlight seeping through the windows. Edward still had his arms around me. I felt so content. I wanted to stay like this forever. I knew that we could not something would come and take it away. With that thought I heard a knock on the door. Yep, there it is to take this wonderful moment in the arms of my love away.

Alice peaked her head through the door and came over to sit on the bed next to Edward and me.

"I'm so scared. I've been trying to see what will happen. Where they are. I just don't know. It's like no one has made any decisions yet. I don't know what to do…" Alice trailed off. It looks like she has been crying for days. I know she has been crying for at least two days tearless sobs. I felt so helpless. Instantly, both Edward and I got up and wrapped our arms around her to comfort her. Edward was faster than me, obviously. We sat there for a few minutes just hugging and comforting her.

"Don't worry Alice, we will get them back. Jasper will be okay. I will do whatever I have to do to my family back together and safe. I promise." I knew that this was a promise that I would do everything in my power to get them back. I have made that decision; I just don't know what that means. "I love you all so much. I hate that all of this is my fault. If it weren't for me you all would be at home and happy. I am sorry, but we will fix this. Don't worry Alice."

Edward looked at me with pleading eyes. "Bella, we will get them back and we will all be together again. I love my family and I love you. You are my family you are my everything. Don't worry Alice, Jasper and Esme will be home safe and sound before you know it. "

I believed his words, he said them with such sincerity, and I just hope Alice believed him. I know Carlisle was listening too, I hope it brought him some comfort as well. He was taking this so well. I think it must all be internal, because I'm sure he is falling apart. That is probably why he let Tristan take so much control over the situation. I'm grateful for that thought. Carlisle doesn't need to worry about anything right now, he has enough to think about.

Carlisle came into the room. We all stood up and had a big group hug. I didn't notice that Rosalie and Emmett had joined us. When we broke apart from our family hug I saw Tristan standing at the doorway looking at us with longing eyes. He must really miss his family.

"It's time to go." Tristan said this in such a comforting tone. It was hard think that we were going to one of the most dangerous places for all of us to go. Now Tristan was going to be in the same situation that I am in with the Volturi. I don't want to do that to him, but he insisted. He would not back down. He is almost as stubborn as Edward.

We all piled into the Escalade again on our way to the see the Volturi.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**Here is the update that I promised.**

**Please let me know what you think. Thanks!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**BPOV**

We were winding around the same roads that Alice and I drove to save Edward last year. The scenery brought back some bad memories. When I didn't know if I was every going to be able to go home again, if I would make it in time to save him. Its like it's happening all over again. I have no idea what is going to happen or if we will be able to save them. I do know that I will be doing everything in my power to get us out of this situation so that we can be a family again.

We pulled up to the towering gate that makes up the entrance to the Volterra courtyard. As we entered we were greeted by two towering figures. I noticed that both Edward and Tristan stiffened when they saw them.

"Demetri, Felix." Carlisle formally greeted them.

"Follow us." I could hear a smirk in Felix's tone. Edward had a tight hold around my waist. It was comforting knowing that he was at my side. I never want him to leave. He is such a strong presence in my life. I love him so much.

We followed the two into the main entrance, the same one that we exited last time we were here. If I never saw this place again I would be so happy. We wound our way through the hallway, up an elevator and into the waiting room area. The receptionist told us that it would be just a moment. This was a different girl than last time. A shiver went up my spine as I wondered what happened to the last girl.

After a few minutes she caught our attention as she told us that we could go in. Jane appeared and we followed her to the main room with the thrones. The same room that I remember fearing for Edward.

Aro greeted us as we entered. Marcus and Caius were sitting in their respective thrones.

"Welcome. It is a pleasure to see you all again, well some of you this is a first now isn't it? Carlisle my friend, how nice it is to see you again."

"It would be more pleasant if I were able to get my wife back safely."

"Oh, now Carlisle, I have too much respect for you to harm your wife. She is perfectly safe, along with your 'son'. However I can release them until we clear up a few matters of our own. Security reasons, you understand."

"I do not understand, but what are the matters that you wish to clear up." I could tell that Carlisle wanted to get the point, we all did.

"Well, there was a promise made that Bella would be changed. It was the agreement that was made in exchange for their lives, I believe last year. As you can see this agreement has not been followed through."

Edward let out a low growl. I noticed the guards flinch towards Edward. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Carlisle responded, "We have agreed to change her, we will change her as soon as she and Edward are married."

"Oh well, when is the happy day?"

"Well, that is still to be deter…"

I cut Carlisle off, "It will be this summer. After my first year of college." I could feel Edward stiffen with suprise, and then relax. "Edward and I had an arrangement to wait until we were married to change me so that my father and mother could be there for the occasion." Wow, I cannot believe that I made it through that without tripping up. Normally I am not very good at lying, but I think that I actually pulled it off.

"Now, Bella there is no need to lie." Dang, Marcus caught us. I do not believe I have ever heard him talk with such force. That's right Marcus is the one that sees relationships. He drifted down from his throne to Aro. He touched his finger to Aro's hand and I saw Aro's face light up.

"Really that is very interesting." Edward growled. Aro said as he turned to the rest of us. "I do not believe that I have met the rest of your group Carlisle. Why don't you introduce us?"

For the first time I noticed that Tristan had been standing at my side opposite Edward.

"These are my children Emmett and Rosalie. This," Pointing to Tristan, "is Tristan."

"Ah, and how is Tristan related to this 'family' of yours I wonder?"

"He is a recent friend of the family. He insisted on helping."

"I see, does he have nothing to gain from this I wonder? May I shake your hand Tristan?"

Tristan gave an uneasy look to me, but did not let his confidence waver. He held out his hand to Aro. As they shook hands I could see that Aro had found something completely enthralling about Tristan. I wonder if it is because he is a human helping a group of Vampires get their family back together.

Aro and Tristan pulled away from each other and Tristan was the first to speak.

"That was extremely interesting. Very informative."

"What was?" Several people spoke at once with confusion.

"It seems that Esme and Jasper are fine. They are locked in a room here and will be released as soon as a decision has been made about Bella. The one thing that is definite she is not leaving here without being changed."

"WHAT!" Edward roared. Why is he so upset, he knew that this was a possibility. That this is why we are in this mess to begin with. Does he not want to be with me forever? Am I just something to pass the time until I grow old? Why was he being so protective of me if he didn't want to be with me forever? I am now thoroughly confused.

"Now, now my dear Edward. You must calm down. There is a way that Bella will not have to be changed and you will have your family back." Aro tried to calm him down.

"And what might that be?" Edward responded coolly.

"In do time Edward, in due time. First I have a few questions for Tristan here."

"What might that be?" Tristan responded just as coolly as Edward's reply.

"First of all I would like to know how you knew what you did after we shook hands."

"Well, it was strange, but it has happened before. It's just something that I can do if I so choose. I saw everything that was in your mind. I have always had a way of knowing things, especially when I am trying to protect something dear to me."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. I wonder…" Aro slipped into deep thought. He was thinking about something that I had no idea about. He continued, "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I mean your birth parents."

"Not well. I was adopted as an infant, but should already know that, after our little handshake." How did Tristan know that? How did he know what was in Aro's head? How does he have any powers at all? This is getting confusing. Did Tristan know what he was getting into coming here?

"I know, but I fear your friends here do not know. Your father was from Italy and your mother was a Native American. Do you have any idea what your ancestry is?"

Is this guy dense, what is he getting at? Wouldn't Aro already know that Tristan didn't know this stuff by touching his hand?

"You should already know that from our handshake." I think Tristan is starting to get annoyed as well.

"Ah, Tristan this is bothering you talking of this."

"No, you should already know the answers so there is no reason to be dragging this on. We need to just resolve the situation so that the Cullen's can be reunited with their family members."

"Family means a lot to you I see. I wonder, do you wish to have a family of your own?"

"Of course."

"Then why have you not started it yet? You are old enough to have at least married."

"I have not found the right woman yet. When I get married it will be for good. I do not intend on getting a divorce. Whomever I marry will be willing to work out whatever problems we may encounter."

"That is where I believe that you are lying to us all. I believe that you have found the right woman. You just cannot have her. Am I correct?"

What is he talking about? Tristan has found someone. Why isn't she with him? Any girl would be lucky to have him.

"Yes, but that is besides the point." Tristan said, it sounded like he is getting irritated.

"No, I believe that is the point. Someone as unique as yourself deserves to have a woman who is as unique and wonderful as you seem to be."

"Well, there is no need to speak of this further because it will never happen with her, I will find someone." Tristan was getting upset now. He seemed to be growing slightly. Was he always that big? Not too bulky, but bigger than before. What is going on here?

"Calm down Tristan. There is no need to get upset. I believe that you have found the one that you are meant to be with." Aro said still being cryptic.

"That may be the case, but I will only allow her happiness. She is happy, I will not take that away from her. I cannot."

What is the deal with all of this secrecy? Why do they just come out and say whatever it is that they are talking about? Throughout this conversation Edward did not release his grasp on me, but it seemed that he was getting less angry and more dejected as the conversation between Tristan and Aro wore on.

**Aro's Point of View**

"Now, Bella there is no need to lie." I was surprised when Marcus caught Bella in her lie. Marcus rarely speaks up on occasions such as this. I wonder what this is all about? He came down to me to tell me something of importance; he touched his finger to my hand.

What I saw was something very unexpected. It turns out that this human Tristan is very special himself. He has a very strong attraction to Bella; I believe that she has one for him as well. Though she is very committed to Edward. This is very odd. Tristan and Bella would be a powerful couple; their children would change the world. Edward and Bella have a very astounding connection in their relationship. It appears that she could be happy with either of the two men. I did not realize before the impact that Bella will have on the world. Whomever she marries will affect not only her life but also the lives of the rest of us. I wonder why I did not see this before.

"Really that is very interesting." I noticed that Edward growled, I wonder if it bothers him knowing that she could be happy with someone else. He knows that she would be better of as a human, that is why he did not change her before. I am curious about this Tristan fellow. "I do not believe that I have met the rest of your group Carlisle. Why don't you introduce us?"

"These are my children Emmett and Rosalie. This," Carlisle said pointing to the man standing on the other side of Bella, "is Tristan."

"Ah, and how is Tristan related to this 'family' of yours I wonder?" I asked Carlisle with real interest.

"He is a recent friend of the family. He insisted on helping."

"I see, does he have nothing to gain from this I wonder?" I wonder indeed. I believe that it is because of Bella. I think that he would do anything for her. "May I shake your hand Tristan?"

This Tristan is very confident. This human has more confidence than I have ever seen in a situation such as this. He held out his hand to me and held my hand with such confidence that it radiates off of him.

Well this is very interesting indeed. It seems that his birth father is a descendent of the first vampire. How is that possible? Vampires do not have children. I wonder if this is something in his subconscious that he is unaware of? Oh what is this? His mother had werewolf blood. This is very fascinating. A we pulled away I pondered what I had just seen.

I have never seen or heard of a person such as this. If he were to be changed he would be the most powerful vampire in the world. As human he has so many powers already. He also has his werewolf tendencies as well. We better not make him too upset just incase he turns. I was startled when he spoke first.

"That was extremely interesting. Very informative."

"What was?" Several people spoke at once with confusion including myself.

"It seems that Esme and Jasper are fine. They are locked in a room here and will be released as soon as a decision has been made about Bella. The one thing that is definite she is not leaving here without being changed."

How did he see this? I was not even thinking about this.

"WHAT!" Edward roared. I was surprised at his outburst. Oh, he must be taking all of this information that we are thinking. I better be more careful with my thoughts. I'm just so excited to learn about Tristan. With my thoughts blocked from Edward I tried to calm him down.

"Now, now my dear Edward. You must calm down. There is a way that Bella will not have to be changed and you will have your family back." I tried to calm him down.

"And what might that be?" Edward responded coolly.

"In do time Edward, in due time. First I have a few questions for Tristan here."

"What might that be?" Tristan responded just as coolly as Edward's reply.

"First of all I would like to know how you knew what you did after we shook hands." I asked with real curiousity.

"Well, it was strange, but it has happened before. It's just something that I can do if I so choose. I saw everything that was in your mind. I have always had a way of knowing things, especially when I am trying to protect something dear to me."

"Fascinating, simply fascinating. I wonder…" I think that I have a better plan for Bella rather than being changed. She will still be happy, Edward might not be, but he will get over it in time. We will send someone who will be just as good for him. After all we know many vampires, some of which might actually make him happy as well. I wonder if Tristan knows about himself, "Do you know who your parents are?"

"Yes."

"Well, I mean your birth parents."

"Not well. I was adopted as an infant, but should already know that, after our little handshake." Tristan is very perceptive. I wonder if he has caught onto my idea yet?

"I know, but I fear your friends here do not know. Your father was from Italy and your mother was a Native American. Do you have any idea what your ancestry is?"

I just want him to tell the rest of them about himself. It might lessen the blow of what is to come.

"You should already know that from our handshake." Tristan is actually getting upset with me, facisnating.

"Ah, Tristan this is bothering you, talking of this." It is more of a statement than a question.

"No, you should already know the answers so there is no reason to be dragging this on. We need to just resolve the situation so that the Cullen's can be reunited with their family members."

"Family means a lot to you I see. I wonder, do you wish to have a family of your own?" Why has he not married yet, I know why he will not marry now, Bella is taken. I wonder if we cannot change that.

"Of course."

"Then why have you not started it yet? You are old enough to have at least married."

"I have not found the right woman yet. When I get married it will be for good. I do not intend on getting a divorce. Whomever I marry will be willing to work out whatever problems we may encounter."

"That is where I believe that you are lying to us all. I believe that you have found the right woman. You just cannot have her. Am I correct?" He has found Bella and from Marcus has shown me they could make quite the team. I am actually more interested in their children. What amazing children they would have. A father who is both vampire and werewolf and a mother whose mind is closed off and resistant to vampire powers.

"Yes, but that is besides the point." Tristan said. He is just as protective of Bella as Edward is. This could be very interesting.

"No, I believe that is the point. Someone as unique as yourself deserves to have a woman who is as unique and wonderful as you seem to be."

"Well, there is no need to speak of this further because it will never happen with her, I will find someone." Tristan was getting upset now. I better try to calm him down before something terrible happens.

"Calm down Tristan. There is no need to get upset. I believe that you have found the one that you are meant to be with."

"That may be the case, but I will only allow her happiness. She is happy, I will not take that away from her. I cannot."

Definitely, Tristan is just as protective of Bella as Edward is. I think I can use this to my advantage.

* * *

**Don't worry. I have to go get something done. I am hoping to update tonight or tomarrow.**

**Please let me know what you think.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**Sorry I didn't update sooner, I was trying to decide what to have happen. ****It is not as long as I would like, but I just wanted to get it updated for those of you who want to find out what happens. **

**This chapter gives some insight it will also bring up some more questions. Perspectives will change throughout this chapter, I wanted to be able to tell more of the story this way.   
**

**I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 18 **

**Edward's POV**

"We had an agreement, which has not been fulfilled, at least on your end." Aro is starting to get on my nerves. He has been blocking out his thoughts to me. I know he is planning something. I just have to remember to not let him get to me.

Aro continued. "As I recall last year we agreed not to kill Bella and in return she would be changed." Does he think I'm stupid or something? Of course we agreed to change her rather than kill her.

"And well, as you clearly see, she has not been changed." Aro's smugness is really starting to piss me off.

"She is going to be changed when we get married." My angry reply probably sounded more like a growl.

"Ah, well, when is the blessed event. We know it is not this summer, Bella has already tried to lie to us about that." I just want to wipe arrogant expression of Aro's face.

"Well, we don't exactly have a date set…." I trailed of sad at the thought that Bella has yet to officially agree to marry. I know that she said that she wanted to be with me and that she just wasn't ready. It still hurts all the same.

"I see. Is it you or Bella who has the reservation? Well never mind let me see your hand.

Reluctantly I put forth my hand. I know that I don't have a choice in the matter.

Aro's response was interesting. "Well, I wonder why that is?" What was he wondering about, he's usually not so curious after he looks into someone's mind.

Then Aro opened his mind as he spoke to me through his thoughts. _Edward you have a choice. You can take Bella now and have her forever or you can let her go and move on with her life._

What does he mean by this? He is just going to let her go and keep living a human life? The thought elated me beyond belief. Bella is going to be able to grow old and have a chance at a real life, a life that she above all else deserved. I love her so much. She completes me. My life is full because of her. I would do anything for her. I know it is selfish of me to want to be with her but not want to change her. How can she live a life where she is destined to loose her precious soul?

_Yes Edward I will allow Bella to go free without being changed if you give her up. Let her move on with her life. Or you can change her now and we can see what her powers she will have. It should be extremely interesting. What will it be? Give Bella the life she deserves, a full productive, healthy life. Or a life with you?_

**Bella's POV  
**

There was a long silence after Aro touched Edward's hand. What is going on? I know they are communicating. They better not be talking about me. This is getting really irritating. I'm sick of these secret little conversations, especially when I know they must be talking about me. I've just about had it.

"Wait just one minute!" My outburst surprised even me, but I was getting mad now. "I'm so sick of people trying to make decisions about my life. Deciding what's good for me, Don't I get a say!?" I was practically screaming now. I'm sure there are angry tears streaming down my face.

Edward noticed and tried to sooth me. He put his arm around me again and wiped the traitor tears from my cheeks.

Aro chose this moment to address me. "Well, Bella you were given a choice and you said, 'no.' we have a situation here and it needs to be rectified."

"What are you talking about?" The anger still not completely gone from my voice.

"You did not marry Edward. He agreed to change you after the fact, but you must not have wanted it bad enough because otherwise we would not be here in this situation." Aro's voice was completely smooth and strong.

He was right. This is all my fault. We are here because of me. Alice is without Jasper and Carlisle is without Esme right now because of me. My family has been torn apart because of me.

I must have looked sad because Edward hugged me and kissed my temple to comfort me. He shouldn't be comforting me after what I have done to this family. Edward whispered into my ear, "Bella this is not your fault. I could've changed you but I didn't. This is my fault." He sounded sad.

Just then Tristan spoke up. "I cannot allow you to tear this family apart."

Wow, his voice is so gracious yet with an air of authority. He is defending my family. He doesn't even know them. What a good man. I am so glad that he is here. He has taken so much pressure off of Carlisle, who, I'm not sure could take anymore. Carlisle is really having a hard time without Esme. This is so awful and its all my fault.

**Tristan's POV**

I'm not sure why, but I feel a need to protect Bella at all costs and that includes protecting her family. She is so happy there with Edward. As much as I want to be there one to make her happy, I will not deliberately take her away from the person who is already making her happy.

I must have some sort of authority or power over these people, and I will take advantage of that to make Bella safe and happy. She is so upset with the talk of being taken away from Edward and her family, I cannot allow that to happen.

I spoke up, "I cannot allow you to tear this family apart." I did not know that I could sound so commanding.

"Oh, and why not?" Aro's smug voice is really starting to get on my nerves. I am not sure that I have ever been so furious in my life. They are trying to bring harm to someone I care about more than anything including the Vault and that is saying a lot.

My chest started to swell and my presence filled the entire room. I moved faster than I ever thought was possible and grabbed Aro's scrawny little neck and held him up. His guards tried to grab me but some how they were all pushed back and slammed against the walls. How did that happen, did I do that?

"No need for violence, we can work this out." Oh now Aro is finally starting to sound humble.

"This is what is going to happen, Jasper and Esme will be here in five seconds to be reunited with their family. Then we are all going to walk out of this room and we will never have to see your smug little face again. Do you got it?" I think I growled a little there. I have never sounded so forceful and mean before and where did this strength come from?

Aro waved his hand and a moment later Jasper and Esme appeared. Carlisle and Alice ran to their sides. The family all hugged each other. The sight warmed my heart while breaking it at the same time. I wish I could be there too, hugging Bella. I have never had siblings it must be nice. As the scene before me warmed my soul a lowered Aro to the ground.

"If I ever have to see self-righteous face or any of your little guards again it will not end so peacefully." I threatened him with a force deep within me that I knew he was scared. I do not think that he or his guard is scared that easily. The thought made me smile.

With all of that said I think Aro just nodded his head, I do not think that he was able to speak. I liked being able to do something for Her. (A/N: Her is Bella)

We made our way out of the castle like structure I took out my cell phone and made arrangements for the jet to take us all home, the car should be waiting for us. Everyone had someone on their arm, I have never felt like I had so much and so alone at the same time. It made me happy to bring this family back together. Most of all it made me happy to make Bella happy. Never before have I felt the way I do about Her. She makes the world complete. Knowing she is happy makes me complete.

She looked at me and smiled she mouthed "Thank you." I thought my heart would melt until she came over and hugged me then I really thought my heart would burst.

We all made our way to the car and piled in. It was a quite ride to the airport. The jet was waiting for us when we got there. We all found our seats. Again I felt so alone. Esme came up and hugged me like a mother I felt so much love. When I looked around I saw all of the happy couples my heart dropped again. Then I felt a calming wave come over me. I looked around and saw Jasper smiling at me. He said, "Thank you." I just smiled and leaned back into my seat with my eyes closed. I willed sleep to come.

I felt the plane lurch into motion and we were climbing into the air.

**Edward POV**

I have never been so content in my life. Having Bella here by my side. I am floating. When Bella leaned over close to me and snuggled up to my chest sighed and said, "Are you still going to change me even though the Volturi isn't going to make you?" I was brought back down to earth.

Aro brought up some good points. Bella did not want to marry me. Was it just because of her parents or is it me? Does she not want to marry me? She said that she wanted to be changed and be with me forever, but if that is the case then why doesn't she want to marry me? I didn't want to think about this right now. "Let's not talk about this right now love." I kissed her on her forehead.

**Bella POV**

"Let's not talk about this right now love." He kissed me on my forehead.

He is avoiding it, but as long as he stays here with me in his arms I am just fine.

Sitting there on the plane ride home I started thinking about what happened. We are so lucky to get out of there as safely as we did. I am so grateful for Tristan. He was amazing. How was he able to control them so much?

I went on to think about everything that Aro had said. Why did I not agree to marry Edward? I do love him and I do want to spend the rest of my life with him. Mulling it all over in my head I began to figure out the underlying reason for why I had not said 'yes'.

I realized that after Edward left me last time a part of me broke and I have never fully recovered. Thinking about Charlie, I do not think that I could take it if Edward did something like that to me. Sixteen years later Charlie was still in love with Renee who had moved on. He was so lonely. After what I have been through, to have my life in front of me and to think that we will be together forever and then have it all taken away, I would not survive, even with my family there. To be changed for a man and then have him leave would completely tear me apart.

I felt a wave of calm come over me, I looked over at Jasper and smiled, he smiled back.

I realized that I am too scared to marry Edward. I love him too much to do anything but be with him. He doesn't want to change me; I think that is part of the reason that adds to my fear of marriage. I wonder where do we go from here?

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I am still trying to decide what will happen.**

**I want to know your opinion is, I know who I want Bella to be with, but I want to know what you think. It might make a difference. **

**Here are the choices of how we could handle this. I am really bad at making decisisons so your help would be really helpfull. Thanks!  
**

_**Edward:**_** Is Bella's Soul mate. They complete each other. They do not always communicate with each other which causes miscommunications. Bella will never be able to have children of her own. They complete each other   
and make each other happy.**

_**Tristan:**_** Will give Bella everything she ever wanted and everything that she doesn't know that she wants. She will be able to have a family and children, she will be happy. Bella is Tristan's life, he will do anything and everything for her.  
**


	20. Important: Read

**IMPORTANT**

**READ THIS BEFORE CONTINUING**

**If you want Bella to end up with ****Tristan**** please go to**** 21 (Chapter 19).**

**If you want Bella to end up with ****Edward**** please go to ****#22 (Chapter 20).**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**This chapter is for all of you who want Bella to be with Tristan. I hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

** Chapter 19**

_Flash Back: _

"_Oh, dear heavens not again. Edward PLEASE." I sounded so pleading. "Please I love you, your love is all I will ever need. Don't make me beg."_

"_Bella, it is for the best. You need to have a chance at a life and if me leaving will give you that, then that is what I am going to do." Edward sounded cold, but I could see love in his eyes._

_Tears were streaking down my face now I was begging now. "Edward I need you. You are my life. I am nothing without you."_

"_Never, Ever say that again. It is not true. You are a beautiful intelligent person. I am just holding you back from your full potential. Bella, that is exactly why I need to go. You need to be complete in yourself before someone else completes you. That is why I need to go; I want you to have a healthy life. I know we are meant to be, but it is not the right time. You have only had one year of college; there is so many other experiences that you would miss out on. I love you, but I have to let you go. I'm sorry Bella, I love you."_

"_No Edward NO!" I started to pound furiously onto his chest. "You do not make decisions about my life. You do not get to decide what is best for me without even talking to me about it. You are not leaving! YOU PROMISED! I was ranting and continued pounding on his chest while tears poured out of my eyes._

_Edward grabbed my elbows and pulled me into a tight embrace. His calming affect soothed my rant. He kissed the top of my head I looked up and he kissed me with more passion than we have ever shared. As he pulled a way only inches from my lips he whispered, "I'm sorry my love, please forgive me. Live your life."_

_Then without another word he was gone. I broke down as I fell to my knees. "No, Edward, no. Please, no." I just kept repeating that over and over. My head was swirling I drifted into darkness._

After my world came crashing down on me, again, I thought my life was over. Alice stayed with me along with the rest of the Cullens. They are my family now. When Edward left me he left them too. Tristan came over a lot. If it weren't for him and Alice, and the rest of the Cullens for that matter, I would've fallen back into the black whole that was my heart.

It has been almost a year since Edward left.

I finally started getting back on my feet. I was spending more time with my family. I was taking a lot of different classes at school, I was finding myself. I learned that I really enjoyed writing. I also found that I love art. I've gone to several museums; we even took a trip to New York so that we could go to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Spreading my wings a little felt good and refreshing.

The family and Tristan, who has become my best friend, really helped with my newfound freedom. For the first time in my life I did not feel obligated to anyone I did not feel like I have to take care of anyone. Not that I ever had to take care of Edward, but I am just now starting to realize that I was wearing blinders, my whole life was consumed by Edward. That is what I chose, I loved him, I love him, a part of me will probably always love him, but he is never coming back.

I was living my life with help of my family. Our weekends alternated between movie night and game night. Emmett and Tristan would get the most competitive on game night. They would get so into it the rest of us would sit back and laugh at their bickering. I felt whole within myself again.

Tristan came over after my classes on Friday for another marathon session of 80's movies and junk food.

"Hey Tristan, what's up man? When are we going to have a rematch of our connect four game?" Emmett gave Tristan a high five as he walked in.

"I'm not sure if I want to play with someone who cheats." Tristan smirked at Emmett.

"I do not cheat!" Emmett squealed. He always gets defensive when someone accuses him of cheating.

We all laughed and before Tristan could reply I pulled him away, this could go on for a while.

"Come on Tristan let's go! We're watching "Sixteen Candles" first." I told him excitedly as I dragged him to the TV room.

He groaned. "No, not that one you always want to watch that one first on 80's movie night."

"What can I say, it's my favorite." I shrugged reaching for the DVD. Right when I was about to grab it I felt a strong hand on mine. I looked up and I saw Tristan's blue eyes staring intently at me. He was smirking at me. I looked down and he had "Indiana Jones" in his hand.

"Noo, I groaned. Not another action movie." He just laughed at me.

"Ah come on Bella." He wined, trying to dazzle me the way Edward used to. There was a time in my life when I would've just given in, or if I was trying to be mean I would force what I wanted on him, but I tried a different approach.

"No, I do not want to watch "Indiana Jones" AGAIN. I won't force you to watch "Sixteen Candles" so why don't we compromise?

He looked at me curiously. "This is new, I think I like it." He smiled.

"Well why don't we watch the "Back to the Future" Trilogy and after that if we are still awake we can play rock paper scissors to see who chooses the next movie okay."

He smiled, "deal."

I felt so warm. He has been so great. I know that there was a time that he really wanted to be with me, but we have become really good friends. I know that ever since Edward left he had given me the space I needed. I was able to help myself heal my heart. There is no way that I could ever have had a real relationship until my heart was mended. I think that my heart has finally started to heal.

On the table in front of us was a spread of all sorts of junk food; pizza, m&m's, starbursts, popcorn, soda, chips, and ice cream. As the first movie started we stuffed our faces, laughing and making funny comments about the movie.

It felt so good to be free and laugh and be myself. By the time the third movie was half way over I was losing my battle with my eyelids. Tristan pulled the covers over me. As I drifted off to sleep I thought I heard him whisper, "Good Night, sweet Bella."

The next morning I woke up and was surprised to see the mess from the night before had already been cleaned. I noticed a pair of piercing blue eyes set against tan skin staring at me. I could tell that my face flushed.

"Morning sleepy head." Tristan said with a chuckle.

"What time is it?" I was still trying to wake up.

"Almost nine o'clock. I do not think that you have ever slept in this late before." Tristan said with a smile in his voice.

I shrugged, "So what's on the agenda for today?"

Before he could even respond Alice came bouncing into the room more excited than usual.

"I just saw it and it's going to be wonderful!" Alice was so excited, but I have no idea what she is talking about.

"What are you talking about Alice?" I asked with real interest.

"Well, spring break is coming up and Carlisle has planned a vacation for all of us. Tristan you're going to come to. I saw it already, it's going to be so much fun!"

"Where are we going on this really exciting vacation?" I asked.

"Well, you know that we own several houses all over the world, well we happen to own an island in the south pacific. I haven't been to the beach in ages, I am so excited and you know what this means?"

"I'm afraid to ask." I said dryly, knowing the inevitable.

"SHOPPING! There are so many things we need to get, swim suits being the most important!" Alice was really excited now.

I heard Tristan laughing; he knows how torturous these shopping excursions are for me.

I shot him a dirty look, "Just for that mister, you are coming and carrying the bags."

His laughter stopped immediately. "Do I have to?"

"Yes you do. That is what is on the agenda for today, so get ready." I was stern, if I was going to be dragged into this, than so is he.

"Oh and by the way Tristan, you are driving." I said with a smile. I don't know that much about cars, but I love his. I make excuses every time we have to go anywhere, just so I can ride in his car. Not that I would have to make excuses, he would take me anywhere I wanted, I know he would. And this time it is to the mall for shopping. Shopping isn't really as bad as it used to be; I actually have fun with Alice and Rosalie now.

Tristan's POV 

I do not know how I always get stuck going with the girls on their shopping trips. Emmett and Jasper always laugh at me saying I whipped, but Bella and I are just friends. I love her so much, I would be more than happy to be with her, but she needs space. She has become so strong and independent. I would hate to ruin our friendship. Ever since last year when Edward left I have backed off perusing her, I know she needs a friend right now more than anything. I would do anything for her.

Today I was driving for her. I was taking her, Alice, and Rosalie to the mall. They are shopping for swimming suits so I do not mind at all, if I get to see Bella in a swimming suit. Hey, I said I was not perusing her it does not mean that I cannot enjoy the view.

At the mall Alice was like a mad woman. She dragged us into the swimwear store. She handed Bella a stack of suits and I noticed Bella cringe slightly as she drug her feet into the dressing room.

When Bella stepped out of the dressing room my breath caught in my throat. She is so gorgeous. The dark colors of her suit contrasted with her skin; there was a hint of belly button showing below the bottom of her top. She looked up and I noticed I was staring. She blushed like she usually does when I stare. I cannot help myself; she is the most beautiful creature that I have ever seen in my life. I am the luckiest man on earth to be able to be her friend, to be able to make her smile.

Edward was crazy to leave her, but I understand why, he loved her as much as I love her. I just do not think that I would be strong enough to leave her if I was in his position. I honestly do not know what I would have done. All I know is that I am here with her now, I hope that one day she will give me a chance to make her happy like she once was.

Bella POV 

Alice shoved me into the dressing room to try on some swimming suits. I found one that I really liked, it's a black tankini with light blue flowers embroidered on the side and on the boy short bottoms that came with it. When I stepped out of the dressing room I was feeling subconscious about being in a swimming suit. I looked up and saw that Tristan was starring at me. I felt a blush rise on my cheeks like it usually does when he stares at me. I am not sure why he stares, but I see love, longing, and friendship in his eyes. I find comfort in him.

As soon as I found a few suits that I really liked Alice insisted on getting them. Then I realized that she had forced Tristan into a dressing room. He was stepping out wearing white board shorts that had light blue stripes going down the sides. He was still wearing his shirt when Alice forced him to take it off.

"Tristan, we need to get the full affect in order to make an educated decision, now take off your shirt." Alice commanded.

Tristan did as he was told. When he slipped of his shirt, my breath caught in my throat. He is gorgeous. His tan skin contrasted nicely with his board shorts, his abdomen is rippled with muscles. His entire torso is rippled with muscles for that matter. He is not too big, but perfect. He smiled and his white teeth glimmered against his chocolate skin while his eyes sparkled. I did not think that two perfect beings could exist. I thought Edward was the only man who could look so perfect, I was wrong. Tristan is as perfect as it gets.

Wait! What was I thinking? He doesn't look at me like that. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I care about him so much. He would never think about me in that way, I had better not torture myself like this. I am just glad that we are friends he makes me so happy.

After our shopping trip, Tristan helped to bring in all the bags, not that Alice or Rosalie needed help, he was just a gentleman.

The next couple weeks went by in a blur. I was so busy getting my schoolwork done and getting ready for spring break, I barely had a moment to relax. It's fine, because I am going to get plenty of relaxation during spring break. I can't wait!

When it was finally time to go I could hardly contain myself. I worked really hard getting my papers and assignments done so that I wouldn't have to worry about anything this week. Tristan let us use his private jet; well he was coming too, so we were all using it.

When the plane touched down I could see the clear blue sea. I saw something big swimming off shore and made a mental note not to go into the water, at least not too far.

We were all loaded into a nice SUV and headed towards the Cullen's private beach house. They owned the entire island, how would that be? We pulled up to the house it is beautiful. Beautiful white with coral blue shutters there was even grass surrounding the house, it made quite a lovely yard. There is a path that leads to the beach. The water is so beautiful, it is so clean that I could see the bottom and small fish swimming around.

We put all of our things in our rooms, Tristan's is right next to mine on the second floor. I am glad Emmett and Rosalie's room is on the first floor on the opposite side of the house so we won't have to listen to them.

As soon as we got everything unpacked, Esme pulled Tristan and me into the kitchen to show us the fully stocked pantry and fridge. She also mentioned that they had some blood for them in there just in case they needed it, bit that they would because everyone fed before we left and we would only be away for a week. I wonder, do they drink fish blood? Would it be the same?

After Tristan and I got a snack we trekked out to the beach, everyone else was already out there. By the time we got there they already had all the beach blankets and umbrella's up. I sat down on the edge of one of the beach towels, took off my sandals and put my feet in the sand. It was really hot so I buried my feet, which cooled them off a little. I sat there basking in the sunlight when Alice came running up to me.

"Bella! Why do you still have your clothes on? Didn't you bring those swim suits you got?"

"Oh, yeah, I have one on under my shirt and shorts, I just forgot. I sat down and was enjoying the warmth and forgot."

"Okay, I am just making sure. When you're ready do you want to come over and watch us play Frisbee football? Its girls verse the boys and should be a really fun game.

"Yeah, I'll be there in just a little bit." I'm so relaxed it's hard to care about Alice's enthusiasm, nut I knew I would give in and go watch their game. It would probably be really good.

I took off my shirt, for some reason I still felt a little self-conscience about taking off my shorts. I noticed that Tristan was still there on one of the blankets sitting near me. He was looking at me.

"What? Do I have something crawling on me?" I asked him as I looked franticly around my shoulders.

He just laughed and shook his head. He could be so weird sometimes, but you gotta love him. He is such a good friend I really care about him-wow. He was taking off his shirt. I've seen him with no shirt on before, I know what he has, but with the sun shining down on his caramel skin, Wow, he's gorgeous, His chiseled chest and abs look so amazing,

"Earth to Bella. Earth to Bella." Tristan was waving his hand up and down in front of my face,

I snapped out of me trans, oh I hope wasn't drooling. He just laughed. I'm sure my face is bright red now, which made him laugh even more.

"Come on Bella, let's go watch the game." Tristan said through his laughter. He picked me up with my protests and carried me over his shoulder.

"Put me down! Let me walk!" He just laughed at my protests.

"You did not say 'please'." He joked.

"Please! Put me down!" Immediately he put me down right in front of him and steadied me so that I wouldn't fall. Then he did something so unexpected. He pulled me close to him. My heart sped up as he wrapped his arms around me and whispered into my ear.

"I would have put you down anyway. I would do anything for you. I love you."

I looked up at him; his blue eyes sparkled down at me. I became lost in his eyes. He smiled and drew me into him. When his lips touched mine I though that I would explode. I didn't think that anyone could make me feel this way again. His soft lips were strong yet tender. The kiss was sweet but said everything that we did not.

When we pulled away I asked, "What was that for?"

"I love you Bella. I have loved you since our first conversation in the food court. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. I do not think anyone could be as amazing as you."

I was speechless. I thought he liked me back then, but got over it. Is really saying what I think he is saying? When I didn't respond right away he continued.

"I know that part of your heart still belongs to him." He knew better than to say his name. "But I want to try to show love, happiness, and joy. I want to make you happy. I know that you are happy, but I see something missing in your eyes. I will never leave you. Even if you do not feel the same way, I will always be here for you. I will be your friend. I will always love you. I know that he made promises to you and broke them. I will not promise, I will show you. I love you and will always be here for you."

Wow. I can't believe this is happening and in one of the most beautiful places that I have ever been. Our first kiss on the beach of a tropical island its perfect. A small smile played on my lips as I remembered the kiss. I wanted to do it again, so I did. I reached for him and kissed him. He eagerly returned the kiss. This felt right. I thought that after all that we have been through together that this would feel weird, but it doesn't. It feels so right.

When we pulled away, I surprised myself when I said, "I love you too. You're my best friend. You make me so happy." Tears of joy started streaming down my face. I truly never thought any man would ever make me feel so safe and loved as he did at that moment.

He smiled his dazzling smile and took my hands in his, "I will always be your friend, and your love for as long as you will have me. I will gladly stay by your side through anything that life will throw at us. I love you Bella, with all of my heart, mind, body and soul."

With that he kissed me passionately and I kissed him back to seal the words that we had just spoken. When we pulled away he smiled and grabbed my hand as we strolled down the beach to meet the rest of the family. I knew they would be happy for us, we were all family and I knew that they thought of Tristan of family. I don't think that I could be any happier than I am at the moment; nothing was going to tear us apart.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so this is the end for now. I have some story lines in mind to continue this. I am thinking a full story of "Choose your own Adventure" sort of thing. I will only write it if people will want to read it, so let me know. **

**If I do write a sequel it would be to this storyline. Edward could come back, Tristan and Bella could have children, and/or Volturi might make another appearance. I'm not really sure, just let me know what you think. Thanks!**

**A special thanks to all of those who reviewed and commented, I really appreciate it. **

**I am thinking of writing another story called, "The Girl Next Door" I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Thanks!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse Stephenie Meyer does. (I have used a few quotes from the special edition of New Moon.) I own pretty much nothing except for Tristan.**

**This chapter is for those who wanted Bella and Edward to stay together. **

**I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. Thanks!  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 20 **

**BPOV**

The days' following our return from Italy Edward was really distant. I was getting nervous and scared that he might leave again because this was the exact same way he acted before he left me the last time. I don't know what I would do if he left me again. I know that the family would not leave me again. They promised they wouldn't.

Finals were coming up and I was busy studying. I think I was the only person in the house actually trying to do well on my finals. Stupid know it all vampires. This was going to be my first time taking final exams. I was relived that the week before finals Edward starting acting somewhat normal again. I really missed him and I hated the constant knot in my stomach. I think he is planning a surprise. He knows how much I hate surprises.

"It's going to be fine Bella. You've studied the material; you know it, inside and out. Don't stress and you will be just fine." Edward told me as he kissed me. I felt so much better being in his arms.

"I know, it's just my first final exam and I am nervous."

"I will be right there with you the entire time. Besides if you don't do well there is always next time."

"There won't be another next time. I don't want to have to retake the class just because of one test."

He just laughed which made me even more frustrated. "I believe that you misunderstood what I said," he continued to smile.

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I'm sure that you will want to give college another try, I mean you will have plenty of time for it."

"Okay, seriously, what are you talking about?" I'm stressing about my finals and he's sending me cryptic messages. I'm starting to get really irritated. Especially when he laughed again.

He pulled me closer and spoke in my ear, "Well, you will have several lifetimes to live, you might get board going to college only once. I know how much you enjoy learning." He smiled my favorite crooked smile.

"What? Are you saying what I think you're saying?" If he is he has just made me the happiest woman in the world.

"Well, if what you think I am saying is that I am planning on changing you after finals than yes. I am saying what you think I am saying, but only on one condition."

"And what might that be?" I asked suspiciously. I really did not feel like getting into another argument about getting married then changing me.

"Well, Isabella Swan, after I change you, will you marry me? I do not want to live eternity with you if you will not have me. That is just plain torture." He smiled again and I was putty in his hands.

"Of course I will marry you after I am changed. That is all I ever wanted. To be with you forever and for us to belong to each other."

We kissed to seal the words that had just been spoken. Right when Edward was breaking his rules and deepening the kiss the bedroom door opened and Alice came bounding in.

"I am so happy and excited for you two. It's time to start thinking about planning the wedding. I am so excited. You are already a part of the family Bella, but I am so happy that you will be one of the family. This is so great. Okay, first of all when do you want to have the wedding?" Alice was talking so fast I barely caught two words of it.

"Whoa, slow down there girl. I just missed about every word you just said." I said smiling. I could not stop smiling. After everything that we had been through this was finally going to happen.

Alice started to talk again, but really slowly that it was almost annoying, "When. Do. You. Want. To. Have. The. Wedding?"

"If you keep that up, I will just whisk Edward down to Vegas and we will just elope."

"Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. I am just so excited."

"Well, I was thinking and August wedding. The weather would be perfect and that would give us plenty of time to plan and give me time to get used to my new body. I do not want to have red eyes during the wedding."

"That sounds wonderful. I have tons of wedding magazines, but we need to get the newest ones so that we know all the latest trends. " Alice said excitedly as she dragged me out of the room to begin planning the wedding. I forgot all about my finals.

EPOV 

After we got home from Italy I was having a really hard time. I just kept thinking about everything that Aro told me. Bella should be able to live a healthy happy life. She should be able to have children. Then there was my desire to be with her. When I was without her for all those months when I left, I do not know how I survived. It's like I can't breath without her. She is my other half, she is my better half, and without her I am not whole. It sounded like she felt the same way about me; she was lost without me as well.

While sitting outside waiting for her class to get over, I was mulling all of this over in my head when all of a sudden I felt my self flying through the air I was stopped by a tree that ended up falling over. I looked up to see who had surprised me by attacking. Then I saw through the shadows, Tristan appeared.

"You had better listen and listen good Edward. I will not allow you to hurt her. If you even think about leaving her I will not hesitate to kill you. I love her too much to see her get hurt. If you ever think about leaving her, remember this, I will be right there picking up the pieces of her broken heart. She will move on from you. I will not let her be hurt, especially by you or anyone. I would try to take her from you right now just for thinking about leaving, but I love her too much to do that to her. She is happy with you, and you had better keep her happy or there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

I was in shock. What in the world had gotten into him? Granted he did save all of our buts in Italy, but I doubt it was for anyone but Bella. I couldn't speak I just nodded. He grabbed my collar; I was stunned no one had ever had this kind of power over me. But then again he was talking about Bella.

If you ever, EVER think about hurting her I will gladly shred you slowly and burn the pieces one by one, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good, now, you had better find a way to get her to marry you, because she is too much of a temptation to be single. I will be keeping any eye on you Edward that is a promise, and I keep my promises." With that he punched me so hard that it actually hurt and walked away.

I can't believe that just happened and I was powerless to do anything. He just left me sitting here next to the broken tree to think about what he just told me.

When I got home that night Bella was downstairs watching a movie with Emmett. He has really taken to her, he thinks of himself as her protective older brother. It's pretty funny; I've never seen Emmett act like that before. As I was pulling a CD out of my collection to play Alice came storming into my room.

"Edward, were you going to tell anyone about your little encounter today?"

"Not really no, why?"

"What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I think he actually knocked some sense into me."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I am going to ask Bella to marry me, again."

"How is it going to be different from last time? You know that she is freaked out that you are going to marry her and then leave her again. Her parents screwed her up more than she realizes when it comes to marriage. I don't think that she is just going to forget how her mom walked out on her dad and how you walked out on her. She knows she couldn't take it if you left again."

"Slow, down there Alice. I have decided to change her than marry her. That way she knows that I really do want to be with her forever and that I couldn't live without her."

"Oh, Edward! This is so exciting. We have a wedding to plan. There is so much to do." She started to think of all of the possibilities.

Before she could get too far I had to stop this, or at least slow it down. "Slow down Alice, she hasn't even said yes, yet. Please let her do it her way, this is going to be important to her and I want it to be perfect for her. This is her special day. And PLEASE do not say anything, I would like to surprise her."

"Scouts honor, I will not say a word until you do." She said as she held up three fingers. Then bounded over to me and hugged me. I am so happy for both of you. I can't wait until Bella is really my sister. She already feels like it."

"I am actually pretty excited too. I do not want to take away her humanity, but I don't think that is possible with Bella. She is the sweetest most caring, beautiful person in the world."

"I love her too Edward. Everyone is going to be so happy. I promise I won't tell anyone, well except for Jasper, he's going to find out anyway, just by the way that I am feeling."

"That's fine, but will you tell Bella that I want to talk to her after she is done hanging out with Emmett."

"Sure no problem." She said as she slipped out of my room.

I am so nervous. I can't believe I am going to actually do this. I had better make sure I hunt and talk to Carlisle before finals are over with next week.

**BPOV **

**(We are going to jump ahead to the wedding plans with Alice and Bella, the day before the big change.)**

Alice and I were looking through what seemed like hundreds of bridal and wedding magazines, pulling out the pages were we saw something that we liked.

"I know the change will hurt, but I still can't wait. I can't believe that he is going to actually do it. I am going to be a part of the family. I wonder what I will look like, will I have a power?" I know I was supposed to be thinking about wedding stuff, I just couldn't concentrate on that right now.

"Slow down there Bella. It will only be three days of the most agonizing pain that you have ever felt, nothing to worry about." Alice said joking, but I knew that she was serious. "Besides Bella, you are already a part of the family and you are already beautiful so that means it will just be magnified. You are the most unique human that I have ever met so I am sure that you will undoubtedly have a power. Before you ask me, I have no idea what your power might be, so don't even ask."

"Thanks, you are such a good friend and sister. Hey, do you want to come with me, I think Edward and Esme are fixing some food for me in the kitchen. I think a final meal or something."

"Of course, lets go."

We went downstairs to the rarely used dining room that sat right next to the kitchen. Edward and Esme were working feverishly. Then they started to bring out the food. The amount of food they sat in front of me could've fed a small country. I felt guilty because there is no way that I could even come close to being able to eat all of this food.

"Uh, thanks, but there is no way in the world that I am going to be able to eat all of this food. Can we bring whatever I don't eat to the homeless shelter downtown, I'm sure they would appreciate. I couldn't let all of this beautiful food go to waist."

"Of course, dear, what a wonderful idea." Esme said as she started to pack some of it up.

"Thanks." Then I dug in. I ate and ate. I didn't think that I could eat that much, but I did. Now I was tired.

"I looks like you are tired Bella. Lets get you off to bed for one last night of sleep." Edward said as he pulled me into his arms bridal style and carried me up to the bedroom. I only had enough energy to brush my teeth and get into my most comfortable pair of pajamas. I lay in bed with Edward next to me as he hummed me to sleep with my lullaby.

The next morning I woke up refreshed. Edward was at my side.

"I love you Bella." He whispered into my ear.

"I love you Edward. Is it time? Should we go get Carlisle?"

"If you're sure that you're ready. I believe that he will be here any minute."

Just then Alice came into the room followed by the rest of the family. One by one they hugged me and told me they loved me and to be strong it will be okay. When everyone had their turn they left the room and Carlisle said to me, "Now Bella, are you sure that you are ready, that this is what you want, because there is no turning back after this."

"Yes. I have never been more certain about anything in my entire life. I love you all and I can't wait to be able to spend eternity with you. Edward, I love you so much and I want nothing more than to be with you forever."

"I love you to, we will be together forever." With that Carlisle gave Edward a nod.

"This is going to hurt, but remember that I love you and I will stay by you." Edward kissed me with more passion than I thought was possible then he pulled away looked into my eyes and whispered. "I love you." Then he sunk his teeth into my neck.

Then pain was so horrible. If felt as if I was burning alive, except from the inside out. I could tell Edward was by my side then entire time. His cool touch helped so much. It took all of my strength to not cry out, but I couldn't put Edward through that. My body had a hard time internalizing the pain because I would not cry to let it out, I felt myself black out from the pain.

When I awoke from the darkness, it did not seem like three days, I slowly opened my eyes. Everything hit my senses like a Mack truck. I was being bombarded with sights and smells; Edward was the most prominent smell. He bent down to me, "welcome back sleepy head. I am so happy that you are a wake. We were really worried when you passed out. Carlisle said that you were going to be okay. It was just your body's way of dealing with the pain. I love you Bella."

"I love you Edward. Did it work though? Am I?"

"Yes, sweetheart, you are so beautiful, I did not know that it was possible." He kissed me. The sensation of his lips on mine was so unbelievable. It is like the feelings I had when I was human but magnified by a hundred.

When we pulled away the door opened and the family walked in. My mind was flooded with thoughts.

_Bella, my sister, I can't wait to take her shopping for new clothes to fit her new body._ Alice, of course, she is thinking about shopping.

_Oh my, she is so beautiful. I hope Rosalie doesn't get to jealous._ Emmett, always worried about Rosalie.

_Wow, Bella, she is beautiful. At least Emmett thinks of her as a sister, that's all I care about. I am glad that she is part of the family though._ Rosalie, she has really opened up to me in the last year.

_My daughter, Bella, she is so wonderful._ Esme.

_Thank goodness he finally did it, although I was getting used to having her around._ Jasper worrying about his bloodlust. I wonder if it will be that bad for me. I hope not.

_I wonder what her power will be, I am sure that she will have one. Very few people black out during the change, they do not have the self-control to hold in the pain._ Carlisle's thoughts, of course.

_My Bella is so perfect. I am the luckiest man in the world. No one can even compare to how wonderful she is and soon we will be married. We will be together forever. Why did I wait so long?_ My Edward. I love him so much. Wait, how come I can hear everyone's thoughts what is going on here?

All of a sudden Alice hugged me, followed by the rest of the family.

"I love you all so much. You are the best family anyone could ask for. But I do have one question. Why can I here all of your thoughts?"

"What?" They all said at once.

"I can hear all of your thoughts…" All of a sudden I was having a vision: It was our wedding day. It was beautiful. The sun was shining, we were sparkling, and I had on the most beautiful vintage gown. Then I snapped back into reality.

I was hit hard by feelings of confusion, wonder, worry, and love.

"Carlisle, what in the world is going on? One minute I can hear everyone's thoughts, then next I'm having a vision, and then I get assailed with all sorts of feelings."

"I think that since you were so observant and highly unusual as a human that transferred over and so you gain the powers of all those you observe. You have observed Edward's, Alice's, and Jasper's powers. I would guess that you would be able to tap into and use the powers of anyone whom you have observed using their powers. Does that make sense?"

"I think so. So all I have to do is observe someone's powers and I will be able to have that power?"

"I believe so, yes."

"Wow." Everyone was amazed especially me.

"You will have to work on blocking out and controlling your powers, but I believe that you will be able to do that easily. Edward, I assume that you still cannot read her mind."

He shook his head no. "I didn't think so. I believe that you still have your mind blocked. I have never heard of or seen anything like this before. I just hope Aro doesn't find out, because he would definitely be after you."

"So I guess that it's a good thing that none of us have planned a trip to Italy anytime soon." I said as everyone laughed.

"Bella, what was your vision of? I wonder if we had the same one?" Alice asked in wonder and awe.

"I had a vision about the wedding it is going to be magnificent, it will be simple yet elegant and I saw my dress. It is perfect."

"Ohh I can't wait!" Alice said as she jumped up and down.

"Okay that's enough. Everyone out. Bella and I need some time together." Edward said with authority to the entire family, who all obeyed.

"I love you so much Bella. Are you okay with everything?"

"I love you to Edward. I am okay as long as I have you."

"Would you like you want to see yourself?"

"Yes, I think so." Edward pulled me up off of the bed; I noticed that I was able to move with ease. He pulled me to the full-length mirror by the closet. I gasped. The person staring back at me had long beautiful shiny mahogany hair. Her body was much more curvy than mine, her waist was smaller, and her lips were full and lovely. The most shocking feature had to be her eyes, they were beautiful chocolate brown and her eyebrows are sculpted perfectly. She is as stunning as Rosalie if not more so. "Is that really me?"

Edward was standing by my side with his arm around me and he let out a low chuckle that sounded as wonderful as I remember. "Yes, my love, that is you. I told you that you were beautiful, even as a human. Your beauty just became magnified, just like your other abilities."

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Now, do you feel an ache in the back of your throat for anything? Feeling thirsty?"

"No, not really. Why?" What is going on?

"Carlisle, please bring some of the extra blood." Edward sounded urgent, seriously what is going on here?

Less than a minute later Carlisle was in the room with a container of something red.

_What is wrong? Why did I need to bring the blood so quickly?_

"Bella is not thirsty. After everything that she went through, I am very surprised that she is not thirsty."

_That is surprising._

"I think you forget that I can hear your thoughts."

"Oh" they both said at the same time.

"Well, let me try something." Carlisle said as he slightly opened the lid to the container of blood.

"Ewe. It smells like rust and salt. It is so gross." I said in disgust as I wrinkled my nose.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other. "I am going to go look up something in my office." Carlisle said as he left the room.

"Well, this is new. You are the most unique person I have ever known. I love you Bella."

"Do you think that I will be able to eat human food?" I hoped. The thought of living off of blood made me feel sick. I didn't know that I could feel sick.

"It seems like you will be able to." He smiled as he pulled me closer and kissed me passionately more so than even the most passionate kiss when I was human. When we pulled apart he whispered into my ear, "I have a feeling that there will be many more unusual circumstances that we will go through together."

"As long as we're together that's all that matters to me." I whispered back. "You are all that I will ever need, I love you Edward."

"I love you Bella."

* * *

**A/N: This storyline could easily continue, but I think if I do I will make it a sequel and only if people want to read it. Let me know what you think.**

**A special thanks to all of those who reviewed and commented, I really appreciate it. **

**I am thinking of writing another story called, "The Girl Next Door" I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. Thanks! **


End file.
